Betrayed
by WearRedTonight
Summary: After being gone for 3 years and secretly having a baby Bonnie is back home to face her demons and to be with the one person she can't live without.
1. Chapter 1

It's been three years since Bonnie has been back to Mystic Falls. In fact it's been three years since she has been in Virginia period. She was nervous being back here. It's where everything that she held dear was shattered in the matter of minutes and she couldn't put it back together no matter how hard she tried so she left.

She left everything and everyone that she knew and loved behind. She hasn't even talked to any of her old friends since they were his friends as well. She was in the airport and knew she needed to stop thinking about what happened. It just brings her back to thinking about him and she didn't want to do that. He already haunts her dreams and every time she looked at a certain person she remembered him along with the following events.

She looked in the stroller that was resting by her as she waited for her mother to come and pick her up from the airport. She looked at her sleeping daughter who had just turned two and it was going to be the first time that anyone that she called family or friends were going to see her. In fact no one knew she existed, not even her mother.

Bonnie would occasional call home and let her mother and father know that she was okay, but she never gave any detail of what her life was like. She wondered how people were going to react when they saw that she had HIS child and that she had kept her. She wondered what HE was going to do.

As was was looking at her little girl who was fast asleep she didn't notice that a shadow had fell over her, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up and saw her mother, "Mom," she said as she got up and hugged her.

"Are you ready?", Her mother Abby had asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied. Her mother had yet to register the stroller. She may have thought that Emily belonged to the woman seating next to Bonnie, but Bonnie knew her mother would be in for a surprise.

As Abby grabbed the rolling case and Bonnie's purse, Bonnie grabbed the duffel bag and the baby bag, and got behind Emily's stroller. When her mother saw Bonnie behind the stroller with the baby bag her eyes widened, "Bonnie, is that your baby?"

Bonnie smiled at her and turned the stroller so that she could see Emily better, "Mom meet your granddaughter, Emily."

Abby gasped and she put her hand over her mouth, "Does he know?"

"No, mom, you're the first to even know that she exists."

"Are you going to tell him?"

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Mom all I want to do is get home and rest. It's been a long trip."

Abby just nodded her head and started to walk out of the airport in shock. Bonnie followed close behind her. When Bonnie got out side she smelled the breeze and knew that she was finally back home.

They had just pulled up into the drive way when Emily started to fuss. She wasn't use to long travels and she was upset. Bonnie jumped out the car as soon as it parked and went to grab her out of her car seat.

When Bonnie had her in her arms she bounced her a little and Emily quieted it down. With her head pressed against Bonnie's chest she felt her playing with a lock of her long hair, "Mama," and Bonnie felt her yawn against her as she kissed the top of her head.

"I got you Ems. It's okay."

Emily snuggled up as close as she could and Bonnie felt her head move ever so often as she took in her new surroundings. Soon she lifted her head off her mama's chest and her curiosity got her, "Ome?" she asked in her baby voice.

Bonnie smiled down at her and shook her head, "No baby, we are not at home. We are at grandmomma's house." Bonnie told her as best as could so that she would understand. Emily looked around her in childlike wonder.

"Down." Emily demanded in her little voice and Bonnie kissed her head once again as she put her down. Abby had a garden in the front of the house and Bonnie knew that Emily loved colors and watched as she tittered her way over to them.

Bonnie watched as she bent down and put her face to the bright flowers and smelled them, "Flowas mama." Bonnie laughed at the way that she talked with the childish lisp that almost ever toddler had.

"Yes Ems flowers." Bonnie was about to walk up to her when her father came out the house. She looked up to where he was standing on the porch. For the longest they just stared at each other until the silence was broken.

"Who, mama? Who?" Emily asked as she pointed to Rudy, Bonnie's father, and then to Abby who was coming up the walkway.

Bonnie squatted down to her level, "That is granddaddy and grandmomma, Ems. Can you wave or say hi to them?" Instead of saying or waving hello she just buried her face into Bonnie's chest again in shy manner. She picked her up and held her against her.

Rudy made his way down the steps and stopped in front of her. Just like her mom he had the same reaction, "You had his child?"

"Yes dad, I did. So, don't say anything."

He got a strange look in his eye, "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you come home when you found out? You know me and your mother would have taken care of you."

She let out another sigh, "Dad, can we talk later. I am tired. It's been a long trip and I just want to sit down and take a break."

They stood there looking at her for a while before he nodded his head and waved his hand, "Gone on inside me and your mother will get your things while you rest."

Bonnie nodded her head and grabbed Emily's bag with her toys, snacks, and others belongings. Once inside she sat her down on the floor and checked her diaper to make sure she didn't need to be changed. After she had done that Bonnie made her sit on the floor as she pulled out some of her toys. Once Emily was settled Bonnie plopped down on the old worn couch that she use to sit on all time when she was younger and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Hey all y'all so this is an old story of mine that was once an A7X story. I just wanted to see what would happen if I edited to add them VD characters in there. So, if it sounds familiar or you feel you have read this story before if you were ever on Mibba then you have. It goes by the same title as well. No longer first person though. Also, I have not forgotten my other stories this was just easier to do as I work on updates. I want to get a few chapters a head so I can just update them for at least a month with no problems.**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline didn't know why she did it, but she just had a sudden urge to drive down the street where her missing friend use to stay with her parents. She hadn't been down this street in weeks, but she would drive down it when she was lonely and missed her dear friend who always made her fell loved and welcomed.

She was in the car with her other best friend Elena who had decided to ride with her. As they slowly made their way down the street the sight that caught them took their breath away. There she was after three years of silence was one Bonnie Bennett in her childhood yard chasing a little girl around.

Caroline parked her car. Both women exchanged looks, talking without saying anything and got out of the car. They silently walked to the open yard and watched in fascination since Bonnie had her back to them and who was also solely focused on the little being before went unnoticed for just a few moments

As they looked at the child something in their guts told them that this was not good at all. They had a feeling that the child was going to be the cause of so much pain and heartache once he found out. Watching her run and laugh they could guess who the child belonged to. They continued to watch in silent surprise as the little grinned and laughed with shining eyes so blue they were taken aback.

Bonnie finally caught the child and scoped her up in her arms and kissed her cheek. As she swung her around a few times she stopped in her tracks and just stared at the two women who were once her best friends. They all looked at each other for a while until Caroline walked up to her.

On instinct Bonnie brought the child closer to her, "What are you doing here?" she asked them looking from one to the other.

Caroline gave her a small smile, "I could be asking you the same thing."

Bonnie sat her child down on the ground and got to her level, "Ems, go up to granddaddy while mommy talks to some friends, kay?"

"Kay," the little girl said and then puckered up her lips so that Bonnie could kiss them and then she made her way to the porch where Bonnie's father picked her up after her little fist had knocked on the door to be let in.

"Is she…" Elena started to ask walking up to Bonnie as well, but was cut off.

"I don't want to talk about who her father is, but why don't we talk about what you two are doing here?"

Caroline knew she was still angry in their parts in ruining her life in a way. They were her best friends and they knew what he was doing behind her back, but never said a mumbling word to her. They didn't even drop hints. She even remembered sitting up late nights as Bonnie cried wondering what he was doing and with who and what was wrong with her. Caroline remembered how she was carefree and then how she turned into a shy quiet person afraid to talk or look at anyone.

He did things to her that many men wouldn't dream of, but he did and now here she was in front of the two people who were supposed to be there for her and she wanted to break. She wasn't ready as they silently stared and had that same quiet communication between them. The fact that it never went away surprised them all. "No, he doesn't know she exists. No one does expect you two and my parents," Bonnie answered before anything else was spoken

Once again they were looking at each other all of them not knowing what to say and then Caroline spoke, "The reason why we are over here is because I missed you and sometimes when we miss you we just drive by your home."

Elena just nodded her head in agreement and threw in, "We miss you and so does everyone else."

Bonnie gave them a disbelieving look,"Really, now for some reason I don't believe that." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look if you don't believe me, come to my house we're having a get together." Caroline said with a hopeful smile and Bonnie looked away from them and shook her head. They could tell she was crying, "Why not?"

She turned back to them and stared harshly into both girls' eyes, "You should know why." She stated and then turned and walked away from them. Once on the porch she paused as if she was going to say something, but walked inside the house instead closing the door on them.

Caroline let out a sigh and Elena said, "Well that was fun," as they walked back to the car. As they both got into their seats they hoped that they could find a way to mend the tattered remains of what was once a beautiful relationship.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the reviews so far. Once again this story is already done. I am just editing it to reflect the VD characters. Sorry, if I make mistakes I am editing as I am making changes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan was sitting at home with his bandmates, who were also his friends, waiting for his girl, Caroline, to come home with Elena from the store. They were planning on getting shitfaced and celebrate the successful tours that they had this year. It was the summer and they had it off to relax, party, and even work on some new songs before the debut of their second album. They were a huge hit in the US and around the world. People were shocked at how their band was started in such a little backwoods town in Virginia.

He, his brother Damon, along with good friends Enzo and the two other brothers Klaus and Kol were just drinking beers and talking when they all heard a car door slam. Then the front door burst open and a shocked looking Caroline came into view. He looked at her with concern in his eyes, "Babe what's wrong?" He asked wanting to get to the bottom of what was bothering her.

"You guys won't believe whose back," she said as she walked over to him and took a sit on his lap.

"Who's back?" Kol asked sitting up straighter in his seat.

"You won't believe me if I said it," she stated as she leaned into Stefan and he got a whiff of her hair which smelled good, like peaches.

"Just say it," Damon jumped in, he always had little patience when it came to Caroline and her dramatics.

Caroline sat up in Stefan's lap, "Bonnie's back," she simple stated and all eyes in the room turned to her.

The beer that Damon was holding slipped from his hand and fell to the floor, "You're shitting us," it was like he refused to believe it, just like she said that they would. His heart had stopped in his chest before it kicked into over drive.

"Nope, I and Elena just got done talking to her and I asked her to even come to the house, but she refused." Caroline explained with a hurt expression on her face.

"Where did you see her at?" Klaus asked taking interest in the conversation now.

Caroline shook her head, but Elena saw the look on Damon's face and let out a slow breath, "At her parents' house."

At the mention of where Bonnie was located Damon jumped up and started to walk towards the door. He had an urgent need to see her; to lay his eyes upon her and just to be in her presence. It has been too long and he had a need for her.

"Where are you going?" Caroline stood up from Stefan's lap panicked at the thought of what could happen if he saw her.

"I'm going to see her," he stated turning to walk once again, but Care ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Don't go D. She won't be able to handle seeing you just yet."

"I don't care."

She just shook her head at him. "That's right D you don't care. That's why she left in the first place because you didn't care about her," she said as she let go of his arm.

It grew silent after she said that. They all know what happened and she was right. Damon never cared about Bonnie really, he only cared about himself. Now after three years he wants her back. He realized when it was too late that he made the wrong choice and missed out on the best thing that happened to him.

"I think that Care is right mate, you should wait," Klaus said as he looked up at Damon. Stefan saw something flicker across his face, but soon it was gone.

After a while of hesitation Damon took his seat again and groaned, "I just want to see her. It's been so long."

Kol who was seating next to him put his hand on Damon's shoulder, "Mate we all want to see her and we will. We just have to wait for her to feel comfortable enough to do that. We can't force the matter especially you."

"Yeah mate listen to what Kol is saying," Enzo said from his seat on the floor.

After a while Damon finally nodded his head, "Yeah you guys are right. I should wait."

Caroline let out a sigh of relief and came back to sit on Stefan's lap once more, "Can you guys go get the stuff I bought?" she asked. There were a few yeses and Kol, Klaus, and Damon got up and went to the car to get the things for the party and for tonight out of the car.

Stefan could tell something else was wrong and she just snuggled into him, "I'll tell you later," she said as she buried her face into his neck.

"Okay," he told her as he ran a hand over a creamy milk colored thigh. He brushed her shoulder length hair out the way and kissed her neck, "I'm going to hold you to it." He told her as they waited for the guys to come back in.

* * *

 **I just read the whole story over again skipping some parts and I just let out an evil laugh. Some of you feel you have this story figured out, but there are so many twists and turns. I laughed because I realized I am such a messy writer and I live for the drama. OMG. If you think you have it figured out you don't. This story is a roller coaster ride and I hope you enjoy every step of the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie has been home for a week now and suspects that her mom lied to her to get her to come home. She knew that they missed her, but she couldn't get over the fact that Abby lied to get her to come home. She knew she wouldn't have come home if they simply asked her so when her mom said her and her father were having a hard time managing the house and working at their age she rushed home. She loved her parents and she could help them in any way she would and so helping them with the upkeep of the large house was no hardship.

She was in the living room sitting on the couch as Emily sat on the floor coloring messily over the animals that were in her coloring book. She stopped reading her book when heard car doors slam shut and people walking up to the door.

She got up and went to see who it was. When she opened the door she noticed that it was Caroline, Elena, and Kol's longtime girlfriend Davina. Seeing the three of them at her door reminded her of all the fun times that they use to have before the fallout that happened.

"Are you going to let us in?" Care asked with her blonde hair blowing softly from the wind. She was always the bold one; always commanding and demanding everything and anything from everyone. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, but moved to let them all in

As the girls filed into the house and took seats Emily stopped coloring and had gotten up to latch onto the back of Bonnie's legs since she was still standing and stared at the three women between them.

"Awe, she is so cute. Is she…" Davina was about to ask, but Bonnie cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bonnie said in a harsh voice.

"Okay," Davina replied while she put her hands up in the air.

Bonnie reached down and picked Emily up and put her on her hip. "So what do you guys want," she asked being blunt and getting to the point. She did not want them there and she did not want them to have this conversation, but it seems her ex friends had other ideas. She also felt her little girl as she buried her face in her neck not liking all the new people.

Caroline stood up. "Well, I want you to come to the party tonight at my house," she stated standing in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at her like she was crazy, which she was. "Uhm, no, I don't think so," she scoffed and shook her head at the audacity that Care had, but if Care didn't act this way then Bonnie knew the world was ending.

"Look, Bon Bon I told them you're here and it took a lot to stop Damon from coming over here this past week. Either you come with us or we tell him about the kid." Caroline made sure she gave Bonnie her hardest look. She wanted Bonnie to know that she as serious. She wanted her family back and whole.

Bonnie pulled Emily closer to her. "You can't do that. No! I'm not going. So, you can forget that idea," she hissed at Caroline. She as not about to let her bossy ass ex friend push her around.

"Bon Bon you are giving me no choice. I'm telling him." Bonnie watched as she started to walk towards the door followed by the others.

Bonnie panicked. Knowing Caroline she may have already told him, but she couldn't' that the risk anyway. "I'll come, but who's going to watch my baby?" She knew that she had her there and she wouldn't be leaving, until her mom walked in.

"You go ahead Bonnie, I'll watch the baby."

She looked at her mother. She couldn't believe her mother just helped them, "I have nothing to wear," she told them hoping to find any way out of going.

"Oh don't worry, Stefan gave me his bank card. So, come on," Caroline said as she clapped her hands together excitedly knowing that she won this battle.

Bonnie looked down at her daughter and she looked back at her. When she looked into her blue eyes she saw him and her breath caught in her throat. Was she ready to see him yet?  
"Bye Ems. Momma has to leave," she told as she kissed her puckered out lips she held for her to kiss.

"Bye, bye mama," she said and she placed her down on the floor where she tittered back to her coloring.

She picked up her purse and walked out the door, "Let's go." she said angrily as she walked past the women who were now standing as well. She walked to the car and climbed into the front passenger seat and slammed the door. She felt like she was starting to lose control.

The guys were in the kitchen just talking with people, taking shots, and drinking beer. The party was in full swing and Caroline and the others weren't there yet. Stefan wondered what Care was doing that was taking so long. I knew that she was going to try and get Beauty to come, but I felt like she should just leave the girl alone. Beauty already dealt with enough shit from all of us.

Stefan was laughing at a joke that Matt was telling when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he noticed that Care texted him so he opened it. She had messaged him that they had just arrived and that they were looking for them. He quickly texted her back to let her know that they were in the kitchen.

Once he was done he looked up to the guys and told them, "The girls are on their way in here. Damon stay cool, they have Bonnie with them." He watched as the smile fell from his brother's face.

"She's here?" Damon asked, but before Stefan could say anything else he saw Care walk into the kitchen along with Elena and Davina who went to go stand by Kol.

Once Care was near him he wrapped his arm around her very tight blue jean clad hips, "Where is she?" he asked looking around her to the entry way of the kitchen.

She let out a sigh and then called, "Bonnie if I have to come and drag your ass in here I will. You got until the count of ten. One, Two, Three," Stefan listened along with the others as she counted, "Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten!"

Once she reached ten they could see a figure round the corner and right before their eyes stood Bonnie. Damon made a move towards her, but she backed up, "Don't," she simply said, but everyone could feel the angry radiating off of her even if her face was blank.

Damon looked like he wanted to disregard her words and go to her, but he also didn't want to ruin his chances so he stopped his advances. "Can we at least talk," he pleaded with her.

She shook her head, "No we talked enough three years ago and I don't want to relive any of it."

Damon stood there just looking at her as she told him she didn't want to relive it, but he wanted her to see that he changed, "Bonnie I made a mistake. I want…" before he could even finish Andie, a woman he was currently sleeping with, walked in. She was the typical tall and skinny White woman that he usually went out for, expect for Bonnie who was the total opposite. So, when she went to kiss him and cling to him Bonnie was not surprised at all.

When Andie pulled back Damon looked over to Bonnie and she was sneering at him, "I see you haven't changed at all _Damon_." She said his name with so much loathing.

"C'mon on Bon Bon it's not like that." Damon wanted to tell her that this girl was nothing. That He really wanted to be back with her and that he was only using Andie to pass the time.

"Then what's it like," she asked clearly not believing a single word coming from his mouth.

He was about to say more when Andie jumped in, "D don't ignore me. Stop talking to that bitch and pay some attention to me," she said whining to him as she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

He looked down at her, "Andie not now."

"But Damon baby!" she cried out.

He watched as Bonnie gave a sigh of disgust and walked away. He had to get to her before she left the party, but first he had to handle Andie and as he was dealing with her he could see the disappointment his friends had.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and thank you all for reading. Some people complained about the short chapters not realizing that this is already done and that this story is gonna end in a few weeks tops. That's why I was able to do 4 updates in a matter of days. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I just combined 2 chapters instead of doing two updates. Hope you all enjoy and hope it's not too short for some.**

 **P.S. I love how this story is throwing you all for a loop.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I really thank you all for the reviews and I know I am updating very fast, but this story is practically done. Just switching character names and tense. Now this is where I have to change the rating from T to M just because uhm well...cough...Some thangs are about to go down. I hope you all enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Bonnie walked out of the kitchen after the little incident and pushed her way through the crowd. She didn't make much progress in her retreat by the fact that she was in thigh high heeled boots and a very skimpy dress she had to be careful of the way she moved.

Not long after leaving the kitchen she felt arms around her waist that brought her closer to a strong chest. She came flat against a chest that she was oh so familiar with. She held her breath as the same scent that she loved so much came into contact with her nose. She tried to shake him off of her, but his hold just tightened.

He swayed to the beat of the music that was playing and she could feel more than his chest pressing against her back. "Let's go upstairs," he suggested and all she could do was nod her head. This was the reason that she didn't want to come here. She knew that the one person that had control of her was him. She hadn't seen him in three years and her body still remembered his touch; which was bad in so many ways.

He looked around the room first before he led her upstairs and into one of the unoccupied bedrooms. Once inside the room he pushed her up against the wall and crushed his lips onto hers. She whimpered into the kiss. It had been a while since she's let a man touch her. She barely heard the door close and lock.

He licked her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth for him. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she couldn't tell who moaned him or her. He removed his lips from her and started to kiss his way down her neck and then her chest where the exposed skin from the dress was showing a large amount of cleavage.

Once he was low enough he slipped his hands up her dress and pulled the even skimpier pair of panties down. She stepped out of them when they hit her ankles and then he came back up to kiss her. "I can't go slow tonight," he told her against her lips.

She kissed him back, "It's okay. I didn't expect you to." She knew deep down inside her she wanted this to happen when she came in and saw him standing there in the kitchen.

She felt him reach in between them as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down just enough to free himself. Then in a rush of movement he lifted her up against the wall and pushed himself into her roughly. She let out a gasp as she felt my body slide over his length. It had been way too long. For a while he just stood there with his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of being inside of her and so did she. Soon he opened his eyes and looked right at her.

He trust into her slowly once then twice before he picked it up; slamming into her so hard that it caused her back to hit the wall every time. "Wrap your legs around me," he demanded and she did as he command and the feeling intensified as he trusted faster and deeper into her and not once breaking eye contact. He had slid his arms up to shield her back some as he continued at his rough pace.

She wrapped her arms around him tighter and buried her face into his neck. The tension in her body was building and she started to pant even more as the pleasure and pain of being stretched by him after all this time filled her body. "I'm… about to… cum," she managed to get out as she pulled her head back.

"Then cum," he demanded as he attached his lips to her neck and started to bite and suck; then just like that she came and hard. Her body trembled and rocked as her walls gripped him tightly as stars burst behind her closed lids. He soon followed her and he thrust a few more times to ride out their orgasms.

He laid his forehead against hers and kissed her nose. "I missed you," he said once he was able to get his breath back.

"I missed you too," she told him as she kissed his lips.

Still inside her he brought her tighter against him, "We're gonna have to talk."

She just nodded her head. "I know," she told him as she buried her face once again into his neck smelling his scent. It was pure heaven. "I have to go," she said after a few moments of being in his arms.

He gently pulled out of her causing them both to slightly moan at the sensation and placed her on the floor and he helped her slip into her panties again and then he did up his pants. Opening the door he looked out and made sure that there was no one there that would know them and then motioned for her to leave first.

They kissed once more and he said, "I'll see you in a day or two, you better be home." She nodded her head and walked away. She knew he was afraid that she would run again, but she had made the choice to stay. The time she just had with him made her realize that she wouldn't be able to just up and leave again.

She made her way down stairs and this time managed to get out the house. She called a cab and waited down the block where she told the cab to pick her up. As she waited she let a smile come onto her face. He still loved me after all this time.

After Damon detached himself from Andie he noticed that Matt, Kol, Enzo, and Klaus were gone and the only ones who were left in the kitchen were the girls and Stefan whose face was attached to Care's. He walked out the crowded kitchen and into the living room and started to look for Bonnie.

Once he didn't find her there he started to look around the house. He couldn't find her and it was just pissing him off. He had to prove to her that he really had changed and now she was nowhere in sight. He was frustrated and angry that Andie had gotten in the way.

After coming back into the kitchen he noticed that Kol was back getting a shot. "Have you seen Bon Bon," he asked.

Once Kol's shot was downed he looked to Damon, "Yeah she left not too long ago."

"Thanks man," he said. He felt disappointment wash through him, but he knew it wasn't over. There was always tomorrow and the days to come. He was like a dog with a bone when it came to things he wanted. he wanted Bonnie and he wasn't going to stop based off this one mishap.

Kol must have been reading Damon's thoughts because he passed him a shot and said, "Enjoy tonight man. She's not going anywhere soon."

Damon just nodded his head and started to drink himself into oblivion. He didn't even protest when Andie latched herself onto him once again. There was always tomorrow, but tonight he was gonna have fun.

* * *

 **P.S. (In my evil laugh) I told you I was devious and nothing is as it seems.**


	6. Chapter 6

It's now Monday morning long after her parents went to work and Bonnie sat on the bathroom floor giving Emily a bath. She watched with a smile on her face as her daughter played with the toys that were in the tub with her humming to herself as she played. She was Bonnie's pride and joy. She wondered how he was going to take to Emily and how he was going to feel about her not telling him that he had a child.

After a while of just watching her play Bonnie washed her hair and then gently rinsed it out while the toddler looked down still playing with the toys not caring that suddy water was running all over her face. Bonnie silently thanked Johnson and Johnson for making shampoo and soap the kids could get in their eyes and not get hurt. After finishing her curly main of golden locks she washed the baby's tiny body and finished off her bath. She unplugged the tub and wrapped Emily in big fluffy towel that covered her from head to toe.

She was walking to their room when she heard the doorbell ring and she walked down the stairs dreading who it could be. When she looked in the peep hole and noticed that it was him and not Damon she took a deep breath and opened the door. She didn't wait for him to come in she just turned and walked back up the stairs preparing herself on telling him that he has a daughter.

Once she got into her room and sat Emily on the bed next to her clothes Bonnie grabbed the baby lotion and started to rub it into her body. She started to laugh at the feeling of her mother rubbing the lotion into her skin. Bonnie knew that he was in the door way watching them. She could just feel him watching. She always could. Even when she was with Damon he was always there. And from the sharp intake of breathing she heard she knew this was it. He was connecting the dots and was expecting him to start firing questions at her.

Soon as she finished with the lotion and put on a pull up she started to put on her clothes. When she stood her up to pull up her diaper and her shorts she looked at him standing in the doorway and pointed at him, "Who, mama," she asked in that baby voice of hers big blue eyes so wide in curiosity of a new person.

She didn't turn around to see his reaction when she said, "That's daddy," and then she pulled on her shirt, "Can you say hi daddy?"

Bonnie watched as she got a big grin on her face and waved with her little thumb pressed into her palm. "Hi daddy," she said in her little voice.

She could hear a gasp from behind her as she sat the baby back down on the bed to pull on her sandals. She heard him walk further into the room and then he sat on the bed next to Emily, "Let me do it," he said in a whisper almost like he was in wonder and she handed over her shoes.

She watched as he gently grabbed one of her little feet and sat it on his leg as he undid the strap and then pulled it on her foot and then placing the strap back together again. He repeated the process on the other foot and then he picked her up and turned her so that they were facing each other.

They both watched each other in wonder. With Emily feet placed on his thighs she was able to look down on her father a little. She smiled at him with her little teeth showing before bringing her hands to her mouth to stifle a laugh and yelled, "Daddy." Overwhelmed with emotion he brought her tiny body to his and clutched her close.

Not knowing what was going on, but loving to give hugs she wrapped her little arms around his neck and held him tightly as well. "Daddy," she said again and started to bounce and sing, "Daddy, daddy, daddy." He laughed and pulled her away from him so that could kiss her on her forehead.

"She likes you," Bonnie told him as he stood up.

He nodded his head and said with a smile, "That's good to know." He then stood and walked out the room and down stairs with Bonnie following close behind them.

He stayed for a few hours playing with Ems and then watched as she fell asleep in his arms with four of her little fingers in her mouth. Bonnie watched from the doorway, after he brought her back upstairs, as he kissed her again on her forehead as he sway her gently and laid her down on her bed that Bonnie and her shared. Turning to her he said, "I have to go, but we'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," She said nodding her head. She knew he had so many questions, but at the same time needing to decompress the fact that he is now suddenly a father. He grabbed her by the hand and led her back downstairs where he stopped at the door and kissed he goodbye. He lingered on her lips before her fully pulled away.

She followed him out onto the porch and watched as he got into his car and drove away. As she stood there on the porch looking into the spot his car left she watched as another car pulled up and out stepped one Damon Salvatore. Closing her eyes Bonnie prepared herself for another emotional encounter and not one she was going to enjoy.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the reads and I wish the quests will sign in so that I can message you guys. You all a so entertaining. I love reading the reviews that I have so far. I have like 38 more chapters to edit and some of them will be combined because they are so short. Okay enough. I hoped you all enjoy. P.S. You will find out who the baby daddy is soon. Kiss, Kiss, goodby for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Damon saw her standing on the porch as if she was waiting for him to pull up. As he looked at her he realized that her name didn't do her justice. In fact no word did, she was perfect inside and out and he realized that fact too lat. Even when he found out the truth it was too late because he had did so much shit and she was already gone.

He walked up to the steps and stopped just looking up at her. "Hey," was all he was able to get out. He was speechless being this close to her after all these years. He never realized how much he missed her or how much he loved her until this moment and after she had left and everything came crashing down. He just hoped that they were able to mend things so that they could get back together.

"Hey," she simply said back to him. There was this guarded look that she had in her eyes, but she didn't leave or say anything else. She just stood the looking at me.

After a while he broke the silence. "Can we talk," he asked. He wanted so bad just to sit by her and hear her talk. He can't believe he took her for granted all those years ago. He felt so stupid for the mistake he made. She had to have been the best thing that happened to him next to the band.

She let out a sigh. She had this tired look in her eyes, but she went and sat in the porch swing, "Sure why not. We might as well get this over as soon as possible so that we can move on." She turned her head to look at the view of the city park on the other side of the rode.

Damon walked up the steps and sat down next to her on the swing. He was surprised when she didn't move. It gave him some hope. "I am truly sorry about what I did. I just want you to know that I am sorry and that I regret what I did to you," he told her. Saying those words lifted a huge weight from his shoulders.

He watched as she closed her eyes and a moment later he saw tears coming from her eyes. He wanted to reach out and touch her and just hold her, but he didn't. He knew that she wouldn't appreciate him touching her. So, he sat there and waited for her to get her bearings.

"I forgive you D," she said it so softly that he almost missed it. His heart leapt when she said his nickname. He was so happy just from her saying those words simple words. She forgave him. He couldn't have ask for anything more.

He sighed in contentment of what she said. "So what do we do now," he asked. He didn't want to get his hopes up and he didn't want to rush things with her. He knew from experience that you couldn't rush things with her.

"I guess we can try at being friends," she said and he nodded my head.

"That's good, I can handle being friends." His heart was doing flips in his chest. He was another step closer.

"Good," she stated with a yawn, "I'm getting tired. I need a nap." She really didn't want to talk to him further. Just doing this was draining, but she knew she couldn't continue.

He nodded my head. Standing up he walked down the steps and then turned back to her, "Thanks Bon Bon," he said and smiled at her. There was so much more he wanted to say to dig everything up and bury it properly, but he could tell she was not ready for that.

She returned his smile slightly, "You're welcome Damon. See ya around," and then like that she got up from her seat and walked into the house shutting the door behind her not once looking back at him.

He got into the car with a smile on his face. He was happy he made progress and that she had forgiven him.

It was Thursday night and they had all planned to hit up the bars. Care was sitting in Stefan's lap, as always, and made plans. His big arms were wrapped around her smaller frame. As she was making calls and setting things up she had a though to invite Bonnie. "We should call up Bonnie and see if she wants to go." She looked around the room and saw what everyone was thinking.

"That would be cool, Care. Go call her up and see if she wants to come," Stefan said from behind her.

She got off his lap and went into the kitchen so that no one could hear the conversation that she was going to have. She dialed Bonnie's cell number that she had gotten from her mom and on the fourth ring someone picked up the phone, "Hello."

It was Bonnie's mother, "Hey Mrs. Bennett, it's Caroline."

"Oh hello darling, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would be able to watch Emily for Bonnie as we drag her off to hang out with us?"

"Sure you know you don't have to ask. You know I want the same thing that you guys want, those two back together; especially since she has the baby. Lord when I saw that little girl I almost had a heart attack."

"Yeah I know and thanks for all that you done, like getting her to come back."

"You're welcome. I'll tell her to get ready."

"Okay, tell her we'll be there in two hours."

"Will do, bye."

"Bye." Care hung up and walked back into the living room and sat back in Stefan's lap. "We go to pick her up in an hour."

"Cool," Elena said as she leaned into Matt, "I am so happy to have my best friend back."

"Aren't we all," Klaus said as he lay on the floor, "So what are we going to do while we wait?"

"Get drunk," Kol said as he sat next to Care and Stefan.

"Not a fucking bad idea," Stefan said as the girls got up and followed Caroline to go get ready.

* * *

 **It's now narrowed down, but you just may realize that I am devious and will make someone's eye color different in a story just for kicks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie was told by her mother that she had two hours to get ready to go out. She had just put Emily to bed and she really didn't want to go anywhere, but she knew she would never hear the end of it. Her mother has always pushed her to be outgoing and daring even when that was not her personality. Her father tries to stay out of it at times, but he also stands up for his daughter when she needs it. She also knows that if she wants to start mending relationships she would have to start hanging with the group even if she dreaded it.

After taking a long shower she dressed in the thigh high hooker boots she wore at the last party, a dark wash blue jean tattered skirt, and tight fitted shirt. She put her hair into a side pony tail low on my neck so that her hair was on her left shoulder. She gave herself some swooping bangs on the left side of her face, and then put on some eye make and some lip-gloss.

After she was finished she made her way outside and sat on the porch steps to wait for them. She had her purse over her shoulder and she played around on her phone while she waited. She was nervous she didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but she had a feeling it may not be good. Nothing ever ended well with them at times.

She was leaning back on her elbows when an all-black Hummer Limo pulled up in front of parents' house with music blaring. She stayed leaning the way she was in shock that she was about to get into something that expensive. The guys must have been doing well with the music if anyone was to go by looks alone.

Soon the door opened and out stumbled Care, followed by Stefan and Damon. The guys seemed to be fine it was almost 11pm and she knew for a fact just by looking at Care that they were drinking. She knew the guys could handle their liquor since they partied a lot, but Caroline never knew when to stop.

Stefan wrapped his arm around her and helped her to where she was. Once Care got up to her she asked, "Are you ready bitch?"

Bonnie just smiled and shook her head at her, thinking of past partying nights they had together, and then looked to Stefan. "What did you give her?"

His signature smirk came onto his face, "Just a little of the Green Goddess."

Her smile faltered a little. "You gave her Absinthe," she asked in shock.

"Yeah and we got some for you too so that you can catch up," he said.

She just shook her head and got up. She hasn't drunk anything in over three years and knew that it was going to get interesting. As she stood up she felt Damon looking at her and when she lifted her head it was to come into contact with his blue eyes. "Hey," she said to him trying not to encourage him, but also trying to be friendly.

"Hey," he said back and smiled. "Ready to go," he asked.

She simply nodded her head and followed Stefan as he turned a very drunk Care back towards the hummer. When Stefan got Care and himself back into the ride she climbed in next and the sight that she saw took by breath away. The inside of the Hummer was amazing. She has never been in anything like it and the sound of the loud music made it seem like a club.

As she climbed into the crowded place Bonnie tried to look for a place to sit, but there were none. All the seats were taken. Most of the girls were on some guy's lap and she tried to set on someone's lap when felt someone grab her hips and pull her down. She looked to see who it was; it was Damon. She tried to let him see that she was uncomfortable and she didn't want to cause a scene so she tried to get up. He felt her trying to move and said, "Just as friends Bons, nothing more." She knew he was faking for her, but she let it go as the Hummer started to move.

As the ride pulled away Kol started handing her shots and she took them. After the fifth one she shook her head no. "C'mon B you need to take this next shot and then you would be caught up," he told her with a smile so big she thought she could see all of his teeth.

She looked at the green liquid that was in the glass. "How many shots is that Kol," she asked a little nervous.

"Just three Bonnie and we all did a triple so when you do this you can stop for a while."

She looked at the drink and then she looked around the Hummer. Everyone was waiting for her and she swallowed, She felt some presser, but knew HE would be there to help her. She took the glass and looked into it. She listened to the music and just downed the drink as fast as she could. She felt it burn on the way down and start a fire in her stomach once it hit. She moved a little and knew that she was feeling the effects of all the shots. She didn't even know that she leaned into Damon until she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She knew she had to get up, but she fet tp heavy to move.

All the guys were all sitting in the VIP section of the club and watched the girls dance. 'Talk Dirty' was playing loud in the club as he hummed to himself, it was Care's favorite song at the moment and she and the other girls went crazy. Stefan watched his girl dance. He loved watching girls dance, but it's something different when you watched a girl who could actually dance and Care and Bonnie knew how to move their hips.

He looked back to his brother and other friends that watched the girls dance as well. He looked to see Klaus, Kol, Enzo, Matt, and Damon where looking right in front of the table where the girls were dancing. They all had the same lustful look he knew he had in his eyes and he turned back to watch.

He turned his attention back to the girls as new lyrics came blasting out the speakers, 'Am I all that you want boy' and watched as the girls hips rotated to the music. As he watched Caroline his pants started to tighten and they weren't the only ones watching.

Soon some guys came over to them and tried to dance with Caroline and Bonnie. He watched as Care shook her head and pointed to him and the other guys and Bonnie did the same thing then tried to ignore them. One of the guys pointed to another booth that was on the other side that housed a group of men, but they shook their heads and just turned their backs and started making their way to the tables with Davina and Elena.

Stefan guessed that the one who was talking to Bonnie didn't take the hint because as she tried to walk away he yanked her back around and started to pull on her. Before he could even get up Damon rushed over and detached her from the guy.

Not soon after he watched as the other guys group came over to the scene and he signaled for the rest of them follow suit. Even though the music still played the people around them started to take notice of the situation and stopped in their dancing to watch.

"I think my girl said no the first time," Damon said to the man who had pulled on Bonnie.

Stefan watched as Klaus held onto Bonnie with a clenched jaw. His arms clutched around her almost in an intimate way.

"Your girl?" the guy laughed. "That's funny that a sista like her would be with someone as the likes of you."

"It doesn't matter what it's like. Just know she belongs to me and if you ever touch her again we are going to have problems," Damon told him with rage in his eyes. By this time the music had stopped and more people have gathered around.

Stefan walked forward and stood next to his brother and crossed arms. "Do we have a problem, gentlemen," he asked.

The same guy that yanked up Bonnie said, "Yeah I got a fuckin' problem when I see a black girl being a whore for a white man."

That set Damon off. He didn't like the disrespect of the racism and swung at the guy. His fist contacted with the guy's jaw and he felt his jaw give sending him down to the floor. Then it was just a big melee fists were flying at this point all the men from both groups were fighting which in turned triggered a bigger fight in the club. As the fight got more intense Stefan yelled for everyone to go not realizing that they would leave someone behind.

* * *

 **We are not at the moment of truth people. This story is so crazy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Everything happened in a blur. One moment Bonnie was dancing and then the next she hears the guys saying come on. She felt Klaus grab her hand, but as he tried to lead her out a guy attacked him and he was forced to let go of her. After that she really couldn't move. She was in so much pain from her wrist that she didn't even pay attention to what was going on around her. As the fighting continued she made her way outside and was able to pull out her phone to call a cab since she was unable to locate the Hummer.

She couldn't believe those fuckers forgot her she thought as she waited in the emergency room where the cab had dropped her off after she couldn't go back in to find Klaus. She even waited outside as she was making the call for a cab, but things were getting heated, fights were spilling to the outside and she thought it safer to leave. She felt her phone ring and she looked to see who was calling, but she didn't answer. She didn't want to. She was in pain and was still drunk even though the fight sobered her up a little. After about 30 minute wait and dodging calls it was her turn to be checked in to be seen.

A nurse checked her in and then she had to wait once again for a doctor to come in. She was lying on the checkup table when her phone started again. She looked at the number and knew that she better answer before he kicked her ass when he saw her next. She knew he had to have been freaking out at this point not knowing where she was after they got split. She knew that she would have to contact him, but her eyes closed before she could.

Caroline was sitting in the Limo falling asleep in Stefan's lap as they made their way back to the house. Everyone climbed out and started to walk inside when she started to look for Bonnie. She looked around and didn't find her anywhere. She started to panic and the liquor that was in her system seemed to clear for a moment. "B," she yelled and didn't get an answer.

Stefan looked down at her like she was crazy. "What's the matter babe," he asked her.

She looked at him with panicked in her eyes, "Where's Bonnie," she asked.

He pointed to Damon, but then dropped his hand and started to look around once he noticed she wasn't with him. "Hey guys," he yelled out, "Where the hell is Bonnie."

"I thought she was with Klaus, but he's not here either," Matt said after he looked around the group.

"Shit, I thought she was with the girls and now Klaus is missing too," Damon said as he ran his hands through his hair and started to pace. "FUCK!" he shouted.

"People start calling them. Maybe they'll answer," Caroline said.

After about 20 minutes of calling, texting, and leaving voicemails, Klaus pulled up in a cab jumping out of it after tossing cash towards the driver. "Is Bonnie with you all," he asked with worry in his eyes. He had just gotten serval calls and texts from the group after he had spent some time looking for them and her only to find everyone gone and he hope that they had her. After the guy attacked him forcing him to let her go he had spent time trying to find her in all the chaos along with the others.

"No, she's not we thought she was with you," Care answered.

He shook his head. "We were, but then we got spelt up after I was attacked. I had hoped she made it back here with you all since I couldn't find any of you at the club." He let out a growl as he realized that they had lost Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at the phone as it flashed his name and flipped it open, "Were the hell are?" he demanded. She could hear the worry and concern in his voice.

She let out a sigh. She was so tired, "At the hospital."

"What the hell are you doing at the hospital?"

"When that asshole grabbed my wrist I think he sprained something," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said his voice softening. "I'm going to ditch the guys and come, okay," he spoke gently.

"Okay," she answered him back. She told him which hospital she was at and just waited for him to come. About 15 minutes after talking to him a doctor came in and ordered X-rays to be taken of her wrist. Now she had to sit through an even longer wait.

As she sat in the lounge to get her X-rays he walked up to her silently almost making her jump out of her seat. "Hey," he said kissing her on her temple.

"Hey yourself," she replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She felt him lean his head on hers, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am now that you're here."

He laughed a little and then lifted her head and kissed her on the lips, "Call Care and let her know that you are okay. You had us all scared shitless," he said kissing her lips once again.

She called Care and let her know what was going on and then she spent the next two hours with him, just talking about how they were going to come out about their relationship and why she left and not telling him about the baby. He was a little pissed about her not coming home and letting him know, but he also understood that she did it to protect herself. He was just happy that she didn't wait too long in coming home so that he was able to spend as much time as he could now with his child.

* * *

 **Baby daddy reveal in the next chapter. No introductions this man is just gonna be there.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was a few days after the club incident and Bonnie was sitting having lunch with Damon. He asked her the day before and she told him it was okay that they hung out, but nothing more. She really didn't want to go, but he had insisted to make up for being a shitty friend and leaving her behind. They were eating and having some fun when the way that he looked at her caused her to remember the first time he asked her to be his girlfriend.

 _She was sitting on the couch in the basement watching her friends as they practiced in their band that they had started. She smiled at the five young men in front of her and knew they were going to be something in life; they had already blown up with the gigs and shows they were doing. As the last chords of the song played out they guys looked at her and the other girls on the couch._

 _"So how did you like it," Stefan asked as he wiped sweat from his face and adjusted his guitar._

 _"I thought that it was freaking awesome guys. Klaus I didn't know that you could sound like that." Bonnie said as she looked at him with stars in her eyes._

 _"Of course you like it Bon Bon. Just like you enjoying staring at Damon while he plays guitar," Caroline said then gave Stefan a big smile, "And baby you know I love your music."_

 _Bonnie's face flamed at Care's words. She was so embarrassed that she got up and rushed out the room. For an eighteen year old girl she was innocent in so many ways. What did she think an almost 22 year old man would want with her? She couldn't even drink._

 _As she walked out the house and to some unknown destination she didn't realize that someone was following her. She was so deep in thought that when she felt the jerk on her arm she panicked and swung hitting the man in front of her on the side of the head._

 _"Fuck Bons," the voice said causing Bonnie to cover her mouth in shock._

 _"I am so sorry D. I didn't mean to. I thought th…" he cut her off._

 _"No it's okay. I just came to see why you ran off like that," he asked trying to get a good look into her eyes while he rubbed his temple._

 _She just looked down and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know," she answered trying to avoid the question._

 _"Hey, look at me," he demanded, but when she didn't look at him he took his hand and lifted her head up until they were looking at each other. "Do you like me B," he asked her softly. The look in his eyes made her feel weak in the knees._

 _"Yes," she answered so quietly that he thought that she didn't say anything._

 _"What was that," he leaned into her._

 _"Yes, Damon I like you," she answered louder._

 _She watched as a big grin spread across his face, "That's good because I like you too," he said as he brought his lips down to hers._

She shook herself out of her thought process and looked away.

"Were you thinking the same thing I was thinking," Damon asked from across the table after a few moments.

She turned to look back at him. "And what would that be," she asked slowly.

A smirk came across his face, "The first time we kissed and when I asked you to be my girlfriend."

She looked away again. She shouldn't be having these small lingering feelings for him after the stuff he did to her, but she did have to admit there was small something still there. She didn't know what to do. Just being alone with him here for lunch was making her remember all the good times they had together, though they were few. "Can we go," she asked as she pushed her chair back.

He nodded his head and laid some money on the table and got up. She followed him to the car and was silent all the way back to her parents' house. She made a hasty retreat and let herself into the house. She leaned back against the door and let out a breath. What the fuck was she doing? She just realized two things one she couldn't be alone with him and two that there may still be some feelings left no matter how small.

Damon sat in the band's recording studio the next day putting together a mix CD for Bonnie. The first song on there was one of theirs followed by all the songs they use to sing and dance to when it was just the two of them. He hoped that the songs will remind her of the good times that they had.

He was putting the finishing touches on the CD when the guys walked in. "Hey man what you are up to," Ezno asked as he plopped down on the couch that was behind him.

"Nothing much, just making Bon Bon a mix. I want to tell her how much she means to me by making her a mix of all the songs that were meaningful to us," he said just as the CD was finishing burning. Once it was done he took it out and wrote a quick note on it and put it in a case.

"That's good. So how did lunch go yesterday," Stefan asked as he sat in the seat next to his brother.

Before Damon turned to look at him he saw Klaus and Kol exchange a look, but he ignored it. "It went well. I think she's starting to warm back up to me," he said as he spun around to face the other guys fully.

"You think that's a good idea? I mean you trying to get back with her," Kol asked.

Damon just looked down for a moment. "Yeah I think it's a good idea. I miss her. She was the best thing that happened to me besides the band and I took her for granted," he said as he looked them all in the eyes.

"Dude, just make sure she wants the same thing that you want," Klaus said as he looked at him.

Damon let out a sigh and leaned back into his chair. "I know that Niklaus. That's why I'm spending time with her, just getting to know her all over again," he said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I want this to be right between us."

"Don't you think she will be happy with being friends with you," Ezno said as he got up and went to the mini frig and tossed beers at them all.

"Yeah she has already expressed that, but I think she wants something more," he told them truthfully. There was that look again that Kol and Klaus shared. What the fuck he thought to himself. "What do you two think," he asked looking between the two.

"I just think you should just try being friends before someone gets hurt all over again," Kol said as he rubbed his cheek.

"I agree," Klaus said before he took a swig from his beer.

"What? Where is all this shit coming from guys," Stefan asked out of nowhere. He had been sitting there silently taking things in.

Kol took a deep breath. "I don't want things to end the way that they ended the last time. I don't want to lose my friend all over again. What if D hurts her again? What if he pulls…" Damon cut him off.

"I'm not gonna do that shit to her again. I told you guys that," he stood up yelling.

"Calm down Damon and sit down," Stefan demanded from his seat. Damon did as he told and let out a breath. He looked at the others. "Look guys D needs us to support him in this. We need to be there for him and HER and WE will be there for them. Damon," he then turned to hos brother. "If you do anything to fucking hurt her again; just know that it will be me who will be kicking your ass."

Damon nodded his head at his words. He wanted to change the subject so he did. "On a lighter note what are we planning on doing this week," he asked looking at the others. Smiles then appeared on everyone's faces as the tension slowly went away. "PARTY," They all shouted at the same time. He tried to shake the feeling of Kol's and Niklaus' words, but he couldn't. It hurt that he didn't have full support no matter what Stefan said.

* * *

 **Hey all thank you for reading and reviewing means so much. Also, I am sorry that I lied (or am I?). I miscalculated the chapters so baby daddy reveal tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so the long awaited moment is here. Some people think I was taking too long on who the daddy was and that I should have dropped his name before then, but what fun would that have been? You seem to be reading it still so it must be good enough. Sorry about my mini rant, but this story is dramatic as hell and super messy and dropping his name early would have kind of ruined some of the excitement. Thank you all for reading, subscribing, and reviewing. I am trying to do an update once a day, but tonight I almost didn't make it. So, if I don't post one day know that there is always the next.**

* * *

Bonnie sat on the couch with Emily in her lap as she read her a story. She played with the straps on the wrist brace that she had to wear for about two weeks until the doctor checked to make sure that it was okay to take it off.

"Mama me want daddy," Emily said as she tilted her head back to look at her mother.

Bonnie kissed her forehead, "Baby, daddy's busy at work."

She started to squirm. She was unhappy. She wanted her daddy. "Want daddy," she started to cry out. Bonnie looked at the clock it was almost 2 P.M. and today her parents were home and she knew that he wouldn't be able to come because of that fact. So, she called him.

"Hello," he answered.

"I need to see you. Ems is crying for you as you can tell," she told him as soon as she heard him speak.

Emily was crying, ''Want daddy," over and over again. He could hear the distress in his daughter's voice.

"I'll be over."

"No you can't my parents are home and they think Damon's the dad. Let's meet at your place," she said. She didn't want to cause a scene already over who was Emily's real father was.

"Okay, Meet me there in 20," he told her.

"Okay, in 20," she confirmed with him and hung up.

"Hey you want to go see daddy," she asked as she pulled the baby closer to her.

She stopped yelling daddy and looked up at her. "See daddy," she asked with teary blue eyes, so much like her father's.

"Yeah, see daddy. So, let's get ready," she said as she placed her down on the floor and bent down on her knees next to her and started to pack her bag.

After she had everything done she put Emily in her jacket and then she picked her up and walked her to the basement door where her parents were hanging out with some of their friends. She called to them that they were leaving with and that she would be back after dinner. Soon after she was buckling Emiloy up in her car seat and was soon driving away. She got to his place about ten minutes later and waited for him to come.

Klaus got off the phone with Bonnie and came back into the room and looked over at Kol, "You ready to go," he asked him. Kol nodded his head before throwing back the last of his beer and getting up.

They got up to leave when Stefan came back into the room. "Hey where are you two going," he asked as he took his seat.

Klaus really didn't know what to say, but Kol saved their asses, "We had planned some shit earlier and now we are going to do it. Klaus may end up with a girl tonight," he laughed at the last part.

The truth be told Klaus only wanted to end up with one and he had her. The only thing was that she also use to be one of his best friends' girl, who said friend was still in love with. The only person who he was able to confine in was his brother Kol. He knew that anything he told him he would take with him to the grave unless he gave him permission to say something.

Klaus couldn't tell Damon that would just cause a fight which they didn't need. He couldn't tell Ezno, that little fucker couldn't keep a secret even if his life was on the line. Then, there was Stefan, Damon's brother. He knew how Stefan felt about Damon and Bonnie getting back together so he didn't go to him. So he went to Kol and like a true brother and friend he has been there for him.

Stefan nodded his he. "I guess I'll see y'all later," he asked as he looked from Klaus than to Kol.

"Of course man," Kol said putting on his shades and patting Stefan on the shoulder as he walked out with Klaus following behind him. Klaus let out a sign of relief that he wouldn't have to keep pretending like he was okay about Damon wanting Bonnie back.

Kol didn't know what to expect when he pulled up into Klaus' driveway behind his car since there was a car already in the spot next to his. Getting out he watched as Klaus rush to the back passenger side of the car and bent in. Bonnie was already out the car and she had a panicked look on her face.

Before he could say anything else Klaus brought out a sleeping toddler and laid her against his chest and with her little head resting on his big shoulder. He stared at them with an open mouth and realized that the situation between Klaus and Bonnie was much deeper than he thought. "Is that what I think it is," he asked his brother as he looked at the sleeping child again.

"Yeah it is," Klaus answered and started to walk towards Bon Bon who he kissed on the lips and then guided up to his front door where he unlocked it and they went in.

Kol must have been in deep shock because Klaus came back out for him and shook him out of his stupor. "You okay man," he asked with his hand on Kol's shoulder.

Kol looked him in the eyes. "I will be when we talk," he said and started to walk towards the open door wanting to see the kid again to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Walking into the living room he now saw a now alert little girl sitting on Bonnie's lap. He walked over and squatted down to the kid's height. Looking into her eyes he noticed that she had Klaus' eyes even though hers were a little bluer in hue.

Kol looked first at Bonnie who had a nervous look on her face still to Klaus whose face was expressionless. "So you two really…" he couldn't even put what he was thinking into words. He was beyond shocked, but the thing that got him was when the little girl reached out for his brother.

"Daddy," she said as she reached out her hands in a grabbing motion and he bent to pick her up.

Once in his arms he kissed her upturned lips, "Hey baby girl," he said and then kissed her forehead.

Kol didn't know what to do, but sit down with a shock expression his arms loosely hanging in his lap. "How long before now," he asked wanting to know more about their relationship because it was now obvious that they were together before she left.

"Three months before she left," Klaus said after taking his attention from the little girl in his arms, "But nothing sexual until the night she left."

"Wow," was all he was able to say. Then as he started to think things over in his head he realized when they had actually gotten together, "FUCK," he yelled out.

The kid looked at him and grinned. "Fuck," she said and laughed. Kol and Klaus laughed, but Bonnie wasn't happy about that.

"I can't have my kid around you for five minutes before you start corrupting her," she said as she just glared at him. The mood got lighter than what it was before.

"Sorry," Kol said as he held up his hands. After a while of just talking and Emily, he learned her name, got to know him as Uncle Kol.

Once Bonnie had her settled on the floor and playing the serous talk happened. "Mate what are you guys going to do," Kol asked. "You guys can't keep her a secret forever," he stated as he looked between the two.

"We know," Bonnie said as Klaus took her hand.

"We are planning on telling people soon," Klaus said as he looked over to their daughter.

Kol placed his head in his hands and moaned. "Fuck what about Damon? He is going to be fucking livid when he finds out," Kol said as he looked at them again through his fingers.

He watched as tears ran down her cheeks at his words. "I don't want to hurt him, but…" she stopped as she choked on a sob and Klaus brought her tighter against him.

Kol nodded his head in understanding. He felt so sorry for them. They had to keep what they had hidden and it wasn't fair to anyone. People were suffering from it and it wasn't going to be pretty when people found out.

Man this was just fucked up in so many ways Kol thought as he leaned back and just watched the kid play happily on the floor. Watching as she occasionally looked at her parents and smiled and giggled. Fuck, Damon was going to be either crushed or furious depending on how deep his feelings really were for Bonnie and if he was furious everyone knew how nasty he could get.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie watched as Emily decided to get up and run to Kol. Usually she was a shy girl, but she seems to have taken a liking to him. Once she got to him she crawled into his lap and stared at him before turning to her father and then back to Kol and said, "Like daddy. Look same." She nodded her end as she looked between the two.

"Man your guys' kid is smart. She must have gotten it from you Bons because we all know that Klaus' a dumb ass," he said laughing and enjoying the fact that his niece was so observant to notice they were brothers.

"Dum ask," Emily repeated and started laughing with him.

"Okay so my child is no longer going to be around you after today," Bonnie said as she gave a offended look at the words her daughter was saying.

"Awe, c'mon B you no she is way better off with me than with the other guys," he said looking with mock offense.

She arched her eyebrow. "And how is that," she asked.

"Well, Enzo will teach her how to drink, Stefan and Matt will teach her how to lift weights and be all rough neck, Damon will teach her how to be cocky as fuck, and Klaus well enough said about him," he finished with a smug look on his face.

She sat back into the couch and watched with wide eyes as Emily laughed when he said fuck and she could just picture her daughter in her head. It was scary, "Okay you made your point Kol," she told him after a while.

"Hey I feel offended. How can you guys agree that I would mess up my own daughter," Klaus asked looking between them.

"Awe, baby, don't be offended. I'll make it up to you later," she said as she kissed his cheek.

He turned his face towards hers and kissed her fully on her lips. "Oh I am going to hold you to it," he whispered into her ear and she sighed in contentment. She knew that he was the one she wanted to be with.

It was a few hours later and Kol had just left and Emily was sleeping on a pallet on the floor that Bonnie had made from the couch cushions. They had just eaten dinner and were sitting watching TV.

Klaus' arm was around her with his hand resting on her hip which he slowly slide into her top and caressed her skin just below her breast. "Remember you owe me from earlier," he asked as he whispered in her ear letting his lips brush against it.

"Yeah I do," she answered and turned into him so that their lips were almost touching.

"That's good because I'm ready to make due of that debt," he told her as he pressed their lips together. Before it got heated he stood up and held out his hand for her to take. He watched as she looked down to Emily. "She'll be okay," he reassured her and then she took his hand.

He led her upstairs and into his bedroom where he shut the door and turned on the lights. Tonight he wanted to see her body and not have rushed encounters like they've been having. He wanted to take it slow and that was how he was going to do it.

As he unbuttoned her top he slowly walked her back towards the bed. As they stood in front of it he finished unbuttoning her top and slid it off her shoulders and kissed each shoulder. He looked into her eyes before he kissed her lips then her chin. He kissed her down her neck while at the same time he unhooked her bra and slide it off as he kissed down her chest.

He got on his knees and kissed her stomach letting his tongue swirl around her belly button before he went to work on her jeans and panties. He undid her jeans and slowly slid them down along with her panties as he placed kisses along her thighs. Her skin was so warm and soft, and her scent was so inviting that he wanted to take her then and now, but he owned it to her, he owed it to them to go slow and that was what he was going to do.

Once she stepped out of her pants he looked up at her. "Sit," he commanded and she did. Once she was sitting he knelled in-between her legs. He placed his hands on her face. "I love you," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers.

She smiled at him. "I love you too," she said. He kissed her passionately after her declaration. He put all his feelings that he had for her into that kiss and knew that she was doing the same thing.

Klaus moved his lips from Bonnie's mouth and trailed his way to her breasts where he let his roughened hands touch her soft skin. He switched his hand to her mouth on her breast and suckled it gently earning a low moan from her lips. The sound was pure joy and he wanted to hear more so he sucked harder and gently bite it to make it harden.

Her breathing was becoming fast and shallow causing her to pant a little, "Oh Nik," she moaned as she let her fingers run through his hair. He soon switched to her other nipple and once he had paid it the same attention he had her back arched and her begging him for more.

He brought his head back up and kissed her lips all the while leaning back until she rested into the mattress. He licked her bottom lip and her mouth opened up for him. As their tongues explored each others mouth their hands roamed others body lighting fires at each touch and caress. She ground her hips into his and he knew that she was on the edge; just where he wanted her.

He kissed down her body and then spread her legs and lifted a leg onto each one of his shoulders. "Nik," she said breathlessly and he buried his face into her. Missing her and the sound of his nickname spilling from her mouth. Tasting and smiling her scent as he ravished her with his mouth. He heard her moan loudly as his tongue flicked over her clit and he felt her body shake. He smirked against her and then continued his assault.

She started to buck her hips and he had to held her down as as continued to suck her off. "Klaus…ple…please…I-I…can't take…this," she barely got out and he pulled away from her.

he stood up and quickly stripped out of his clothing. As he was undressing this she crawled backwards onto the bed and he followed soon after. "Take me," me she told him once he was hovering over her and that's when Ihe snapped. The whole wanting to go slow idea went flying out the window.

He plunged into her setting a perfect tempo almost in time to their beating hearts. Soon both of their bodies were covered in sweat and they slide against each adding more pleasure as they kissed and swallowed each others moans and gasps. "Faster Nik. Deeper," she said and he did as she asked.

As he thrust into her faster and harder he started to go deeper in and it caused both of them to cry out. Soon the pressure that was inside them got to the breaking point and when he trusted into her a few more times they both came together calling out the each others name.

He pulled out of her and then moved to lay down beside her. He gathered her into his arms and cuddled her for a while until she looked at the clock. "I better get going," she said. He just kissed her and nodded his head.

They both got dressed again and walked back down stairs hand in hand into the living room. Emily was still sound asleep on her pallet and he helped her pack up the baby's things. Once done he picked the baby up and walked out into the night air and over to her car placing Emily in her car seat and then walking back over to Bonnie after placing a kiss on his daughter chubby cheek.

She stood just inside of the car's door and smiled up at him. He grabbed her by the face again and just stared into her eyes before he kissed her goodbye. He watched as she got into the car and drove off. As soon as she drove off the guys drove up and climbed out of Damon's car. He stood their in shock at home close they had came to being caught.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and for taking up for me with the "guests" who keep reading the story, but who leave negative comments about it. I think they secretly enjoy it.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

When Bonnie stepped into the house her mom was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Did you have fun while you were out," Abby asked as she set the diaper bag on the floor.

"Yeah, mom we did. Let me put her to bed and I will be back down," she told her as she shrugged out of her jacket and carried Emily up to her room.

After she changed the toddler into her P.J's carefully as not to wake her up and placed her in bed. When she was done Bonnie went back downstairs and sat next to her mom. "So, what's up mom? You have that look on your face like you have something exciting to tell me," she said as she looked over at her.

"Oh nothing just the fact that Damon dropped something off for you," she told her as she handed her a CD case with a big grin on her face.

Bonnie took into her hands and just stared at it. So many things started to go through her head. She could remember the very first gift he gave her. It was the same thing a mix tape and she had loved that thing with all her heart, until the lies started. "Thanks mom for giving it to me."

"You're welcome." Abby paused in thought, gathering her feelings. "Have you talked to him about Emily yet," she asked wanting to know if she had or not.

"No," Bonnie answered getting uncomfortable.

"Why not it's his child," she asked in a shock tone. Unsure on why he daughter will keep the secret still.

Bonnie wanted to say to her she can't tell him about Emily because she it's his, but her father is one of his best friends and band mates. "Because mom. I'm just not ready to talk to him about her. I don't even know where we stand," she told her, telling her part of the truth.

She looked at her with disbelief. "It's apparent you two belong to each other," she started to say.

"Mom no we don't. Not after everything that went down. The things you think you know are only half of the story. Besides I'm seeing someone else," she told her getting frustrated.

Abby stared at her with an open mouth. "You're dating someone else," she asked.

"Yes mom I am and we love each other," she told her looking away.

"But how can you do this to him? Damon loves you," she said and Bonnie couldn't take any more.

"Well mom if he _loved_ me he would have never did what he did to me and he never would have done it for that long. If he _loved_ me he wouldn't have left me for another woman. Things that people around here keep forgetting," Bonnie yelled spilling everything to her mother. She was so angry that she was shaking. "I'm going to bed," she said after she calmed down enough to speak.

Abby stared after her daughter letting the words sink in on just how bad everything was before she left. Abby knew they were going through a tough time, but she didn't know he had been cheating on her little girl. She felt sick knowing that she was trying to push him back on her and now knowing the truth she couldn't. As she stared at the T.V. all she could see was how alone and scared her daughter must have been and could only imagine what she must be going throw now.

Bonnie walked up to her room and popped the CD into her player wanting to know what he selected for her to listen to. The first song was one of theirs called Wanting to Love which was ironic since Klaus was the leader singer, the next one was a Danzig song Let It Be Captured by Blood and Tears. She sunk onto her floor and let the music settle over her and her sleeping little girl. The song after that played was Descending Angel by the Misfits he knew how much she loved that song.

As the CD played on she missed the rest of them since she was so lost in thought until she heard the last song Almost Easy. She closed her eyes at the lyrics and cried. The song was so true in so many ways, it was almost easy to let him back into her life, almost easy for her to forgive him, and it was almost easy for him to do the same thing that he did to her before. Why did he had to realize when it was too late that he wanted to be with her, that he loved her?

As she stood up to turned off the CD player his voice drifted into her ears. _"Bonnie I don't know how I can ever show you how truly sorry for what I did to you. I just want the chance to be the man that you once loved and I want to give us another chance. I don't know if it's too late for us, but if it's not come back to me,"_ then like that the CD ended.

She broke down at his words and buried her into a pillow on the floor as to not to wake her sleeping child. That's when she realized that some part of her still loved him even though he hurt her, but sometimes you can't change your feelings and you have to learn to live with them; like her still loving Damon.

 _"Hey Bonnie just calling to let you know that I won't be home tonight. I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Bonnie heard his voice say._

 _She hadn't seen him in over a week and this was the same message that she had been getting the whole time played over and over again in her mind. She sat on the bed crying with a picture of them in her hand. "What did I do wrong," she asked herself as she looked at the picture of them just before they went on another tour._

 _They were so happy just before the guys left, but soon she started to hear the rumors of their partying and how Damon had been dubbed the Man Whore. She threw the picture on the floor and let the glass shatter as she crawled on onto her bed not bothering to clean up the mess._

 _It was as if she had had enough and she just wanted to give up on life. She barely got out of bed unless to use the bathroom or shower, but other than that she just slept. She barely got up to eat at times. After a while she cried herself to sleep. She couldn't take the pain._

 _The depression was taking her down and she just lay in bed knowing that it was sometime in the late afternoon when she heard the door open and then close. She sat up in bed as Damon came into the room and then rushed into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. She hadn't seen him in over a week and he didn't even look at her. She felt so low, unwanted, unloved, not like the girl she use to be._

 _She waited the whole time with her head in her hands until he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She turned from him as he started to get dressed. "Where you going," she asked him just above a whisper._

 _"Out," was all he said as he pulled on his boxers than pants and then did up his belt buckle._

 _She looked over to him. "Are you coming home tonight," she asked already knowing the answer._

 _"No," he said letting out annoyed sigh. He was starting to get pissed off by her questions and she could tell so she stopped._

 _He was walking out the door when called out to him. "Damon," she said and he stopped and turned._

 _Looking are her he stepped back into the room. "What," he asked nastily, then watched as silent tears fell down her face._

 _"Why are you doing this to us? I thought you loved me," she said and then looked down to the floor at the broken picture._

 _His eyes did the same as he took in the broken frame, a resemblance of their relationship. Instead of answering her he just walked out and just like always she just curled up in the bed and fell asleep. She didn't want to deal with the pain, being awake hurt too much. She wished that she could sleep forever, but she knew like everyone else that all wishes didn't come true._

* * *

 **Thank you all for the reads and reviews. You all are amazing.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie woke from the dream she was having by feeling tiny wet kisses being placed all over her face. She opened her eyes with a smile to see a grinning Klaus holding a giggling Emily who was bent over her. "Mama wake," she squealed after she saw her mama smile at her.

Klaus lifted her back up and kissed her temple. "All thanks to you baby girl," he said and then got into the bed with her after he kicked off his shoes.

Sliding under the covers with Bonnie he wrapped his right arm around her as his left held a snuggling Emily to his chest. She was enjoying the moment until she realized they were still at her parents. "Wait, how did you get in here," she asked him as she looked up at him confused and panicked.

He just smiled down at her. "Well when I came over your mother had just left and your father was about to come and wake you up so that he can leave for work as well, but then I stopped him. I told him I had something to talk to you about from the guys about hanging out and he asked me if I knew about Emily. I told him yes and that I will be willing to come and wake you up to see if you wanted to spend the day with your friends. He brought it, so no worries, love," he explained. "Now lay back down I want to hold my family," he said.

She smiled as she lay down on his chest and snuggled into his warmth. Even Emily seemed at peace as she lay on his chest and played with his many necklaces like she always did without making a sound. For a while they just stayed like that until she spoke. "Well you sing for us," she asked as she tilted her head up to look at him.

He just smiled at her and started to hum and sing a random song she couldn't place. She loved to hear him and the guys sing. They each had their own unique voice and she always loved to hear them all sing. As she listened to him sing she had a flash back to the night she realized she cared for him.

 _Klaus walked into the house looking for Bonnie. None of them had seen or heard from her in over a month and they were all becoming worried. She wasn't even returning HIS calls for the past few days so he decided to see how she was doing. For they all knew what Damon was doing, but none of them had the guts to tell him to stop, expect for him who called him out on his bullshit; which caused a few arguments between the two._

 _He slowly walked up the stairs and crept into the room when he saw her small figure curled into a ball. "Bonnie, love," he called gently, but she didn't answer. So instead of waiting for her to acknowledge him he kicked off his shoes and walked over to the bed. Carefully he crawled in next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "B, are you okay? I'm worried about you," he whispered into her ear._

 _When Bonnie felt his arms wrap around her she felt electric shocks go through her body, almost like he was reviving her. "I'm okay now that you're here Nik," she whispered._

 _He let out a sigh and loosed his grip, but she grabbed onto his arms. "What is it, love," he asked as he stilled in his movements._

 _"Don't let me go," she started to sob. She didn't want to lose the feeling he was giving her. "I feel so dead please don't let me go."_

 _He gripped her tighter. "I promise not to let you go until you tell me to," he said and brought her closer to his body. He started to sing and hum to her and he felt her body relax against his. When he thought she was asleep he whispered in her ear. "I love you," not realizing that she heard him and that she was on her way to love him as well._

"What are you thinking about," she was startled out of her thoughts by Klaus' voice.

She smiled up at him. "Oh nothing, just about the first time you held me and sang to me and how you told me you loved me," she answered him honestly.

He kissed my forehead. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing as well, but I never knew you heard me say that." He kissed her forehead again. "C'mon let's get up. I want to take Emily to the waterfall," he said as he started to get up with her in his arms. Once up he tossed her up in the air and she giggled as she came down and he caught her. He did it a few more times and then held her up in the air and spun her around.

She was giggling so hard that drool was coming out of her mouth and Bonnie watched, with a hand over her mouth to keep from laugh, as it landed on his face, "Ah man," he said as he placed her on the floor and wiped his face. "You drooled on daddy," he said as he tickled her and she couldn't help, but let the laugh out. This was what she wanted in life to be free and happy, which was not how she felt when she was with Damon, but she definitely felt those things with Klaus.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews and just a notice anything in italics is a flash back. Oh and drama in the next coming chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

Klaus was walking into Stefan's house when the chatter caught his ear. He had just came from spending better part of his day with Bonnie and Emily. He wanted to stay with them, but the guys kept calling and texting to the point that Bonnie told him to go and have fun. He was starting to get to the point again that being away from her for just a second hurt.

As he walked into the living room a roar went up as the guys caught sight of him. Even Stefan who always had his lips attached to some part of Caroline said hello. He grabbed one of the many beers that were sitting in a big cooler in the living room and sat down.

"So, what are we up to tonight guys," he asked and then took a swig of his beer. He knew they wanted to party like they always did, but the last few times weren't so great.

"You know, the usual Klaus," Care said. "We are going to party," then she paused in thought. "Shit if we have a party we need to call Bonnie," and with that she went off into the kitchen while Klaus let out a deep groan.

While they waited for her to get off the phone they all made plans of who was going to do what, like buying the beer and who was going to spread the word out about it. Not long after Care came back in and took her usual seat on Stefan's lap.

Klaus looked at the couple with envy. He wanted Bonnie and him to be able to openly express their love, but that wasn't going to happen soon. They have yet to tell everyone about them and they were waiting until next week when Bonnie and the baby were going to move in with him and they told their families first.

Bonnie stood in front of the mirror and looked at her outfit. She had on pink and black printed tank, a white peasant skirt, and some simple flats much more her style. She even wore her hair down in soft curls. She wondered if she looked okay and turned to her mom and Emily. "How does mommy look Ems," she asked her daughter.

Emily looked her up and down with a big smile on her face and pointed. "Pink," she said excitedly making both women laugh.

"You look good Bonnie. Damon is going to love it," when her mom said that she felt her smile waver a little, but she held it. She wasn't trying to impress Damon, but Klaus. She didn't really want to go to the party not after the last few times, but she knew Caroline and it was only a matter of time until she opened her big mouth.

She had to leave soon so she walked over to them and went to pick up the baby. "Okay now time for you to go nighty night EMs," she said as she scooped her up. She took her into the spare room that was now her nursery and settled her into the crib. Like always she stood on the side of the bed and sang her lullabies and stoked her hair until she fell asleep.

It didn't take long tonight since she was already tired from earlier and didn't take a long nap. After Bonnie made sure she was sleep she walked down the stairs said good bye to her parents and walked out to her car.

Before she pulled off she took a breath, "Here goes nothing," she said as she pulled out of the driveway. She couldn't wait to get to the house make her appearance and then leave. She felt forced and or pressured to come, but she knew in just a week's time she wouldn't feel forced to do this anymore because then her and Klaus would be public and Care would no longer have that little secret over her.

After the 20 minute drive was over she parked along the block and walked up to the house. It was just after nine and the party was already in full swing. She walked up the steps and greeted the Matt, Tyler who she only seen in passing, and Enzo who was chatting up two girls who looked like they could barely stand. She just shook her head at them and walked on into the house.

She knew where she would find everyone so she made her way to the kitchen where all the drinks were. As soon as she walked in the group cheered and she just smirked at them not really wanting to be there, but putting on a brave face. She walked over and stood in between Kol and Klaus so that nothing would seem out of place; though she stood a little closer to Klaus. She just wanted to be close to him.

As if sensing this he flung his arm over her shoulders in a friendly way so the group wouldn't take too much notice and handed me a beer. "Drink up. You have to catch up with us Bon, but not too much too fast though, love," he said as he brought her closer.

"Thanks Klaus," she yelled over the music and chugged down the bottle. People cheered and then another beer was handed to her this one she slowly sipped on.

After a few beers and shots she was starting to feel buzzed after the two hours of slowing drinking. So, she left the group to walk it off and ended up in the back yard staring off into the moon lighted lake behind the house. She just stood there watching the lake when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She let him hold her for a moment remembering how it was between them before she pushed out of his embrace. "Damon don't," she said as she took a few steps away from him.

He just stood there and ran his hands through his hair. "C'mon Bon, what's the matter," he asked and she just tossed her arms in the air and shook her in. She still couldn't get why he failed to understand.

"Us, that's what, Damon," she told him looking back to the lake.

"Bonnie, we can work the past out. I want to be with you," he told her and she could feel tears prickly her eyes. Doing this when buzzed was not good.

"Damon there's no working out. You cheated for a year and treated me like shit. Why do you want me back now when you didn't want me when you had me," she asked him as she looked in him in the eye.

Just when he was about to reply a white girl with bronzed skin and long flowing curly brunte locks ran up to him. "Hey baby, your girl's back in town," she said as she planted a kiss on his lips. She knew who she was, Katherine, the girl he left her for. She just stood staring at him in disbelief. He was playing her, that fucker.

When she was about to walk away Katherine stopped her. "When did you get back in town," she asked with attitude.

Bonnie just looked at her. "None of your damn business," she told her. Then she looked at Damon who looked like he had just gotten hit by a truck.

"Bonnie," he started to say, but she put her hand up.

"Save it," she told him as she walked off. She needed another drink or better yet, she needed Klaus and then needed to leave. Just seeing her again brought back all her old hurts and she knew that he could get rid of them. She walked in looking for him, but I couldn't him or any of the guys, they had gone on another liquor run since the supply was going down. So she found Care and the girls and they started to do shots. This was turning into an interesting night and one she couldn't wait to end.

* * *

 **Bonnie needs to stay her ass at home, but the threat Caroline has hanging over her is huge and she wants to keep the peace. Anyway sorry to the people who feel like they want to give up on this story because it's not a Bamon story. If you know my MO you are gonna see some Klonnie and or Konnie/Kennett or even some Binn on my pages. I can't for the life of me write a Bamon knowing that on the show he practically treated her like a slave even in the last season because he oh so loved Elena. Ever shitty thing that happened to Bonnie was because the writers wanted to portray her as a modern day Mammy. Bonnie the most powerful being on the whole damn show was written as a lower class citizen and they tried to get all of us to be okay with that and I am not. I write and read Bonnie stories where she is strong even if it takes some chapters for her to realize that. Plus I can't see Damon being with her because even in the prison world he treated her like crap and only settled to be with her because he thought he would never go home. I'm sorry, but for you readers who are not happy that things are not going your way remember there are thousands of Bamon stories on here. So enough with my rant. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and enjoying it while you can. Sorry my story is not going the way you like it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for you comments and support. I wish I could respond to some of you, but most are as Guests. Anyway one quest suggested that I remove Damon from the list of characters because it's click bait. That is not click baiting. It would be click bait if I paired them together and they never get together. Damon is one of the major characters in the story since he is one of the people that Bonnie has to deal with. Also to another Guest, Bonnie is dealing with living up to everyone's expectations and that is why she hasn't as of yet had the courage to tell people off. Much like in the show it took awhile for Bonnie to stand up for herself and the ones she loved. All I have to say is you are half way through. If you read it this far you might as well finish because you may find some hidden gems in this story. All is not lost. Now for the start of the drama.**

* * *

Stefan had just gotten back from the store with the others when we walked in and found the girls in the kitchen drunk off their asses or on the verge of being. He watched as Care and Elena laughed at something Davina said, but Bonnie just sat there stoned faced. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's up B," he asked as he looked down at her.

She looked up at him. "Your stupid brother and his whore, that's the problem. I can't…" she just trailed off and spaced out again with haunted eyes.

"What whore is Damon with now," he asked hoping to understand her.

One word came out of her mouth. "Katherine," she said and then it was like everyone was paying attention to her now.

"Katherine," Care yelled and her eyes got big. "She's back in town already," she questioned.

"I guess so. I don't know anything about this," Bonnie said and then spaced out once more.

Kol came to her and held out his hand. "Wanna dance Bon Bon," he asked, wanting her to forget about Katherine. She gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand and soon they were off dancing.

Enzo listened to the conversation that was going on and a thousand thoughts were going through his head. All the guys knew that Damon and Katherine had a deal with each other and that was when they both were in town they were together, but other than that they had free reign if one left town.

Now that he was thinking about it Kat left around the same time that they found out that Bonnie was back in town and that had him worried. He was starting to think that Damon was up to his old tricks, but he also hoped that he really wanted Bonnie back.

Their relationship was doing so well for the first two years they were together and then when they had went on tour again he just changed. He started to cheat on B and he knew that Damon was just setting himself up for failure. It was like he didn't want to be with her or he didn't know how to break up with her. That was also around the time that Katherine came into the picture.

Enzo watched as Kol led Bonnie to the connecting living room and watched them dance. He turned his eyes to Klaus; he was standing there watching them from the corner of his eye. Enzo knew that something was going on between the two. He noticed how they looked at each other when they thought no one was watching and knew that's why Bonnie didn't want to get back with Damon.

Untangling himself from Elena he walked over to Klaus. "Go to her," he said into his ear. He turned and looked down at me with a shock faced. "Go to her mate. She needs you," he encouraged him. He just smiled, nodded his head, and walked off.

Enzo stood watching as he cut in and Kol nodded his head and came back into the kitchen. He watched as Klaus took Bonnie into his arms and they smiled at each other. Yeah he did the right thing by giving them his blessing because Damon sure as hell doesn't deserve her by the looks of his track record.

Kol came back into the kitchen and stood with the guys as we all talked and watched people dance. Care and Stefan were busy sucking face so they didn't notice what the others were witnessing. Out in the living room Bonnie and Klaus danced with each other and by the looks of it, it was clear that they didn't care at this moment who saw them.

Bonnie had her arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands slowly roamed her body. Their foreheads were pressed together and anyone could tell by the look in their eyes that they loved each other. He was happy for them, but he knew if they didn't break apart soon all hell was going to break loose if Stefan or Damon saw them together.

"What are they doing," Davina asked from beside him.

He looked down at her. "What do you think," he asked her, smiling softly.

"Don't tell me that he is the reason her and Damon haven't gotten back together," she asked looking on in shock.

"Yep," was the only word that came from Enzo's mouth. "This whole time they have been together and we never noticed it. They deserve each other. So damn cute," he chuckled and Kol just turned to look at him.

"How do you know," he asked.

He just shook his head. "I noticed ever since she came back from the way they act around each other. If nothing was holding B she would've been back with Damon," he stated and went on to talking and holding Elena.

"Let's go dance baby," Davina said and then dragged Kol into the crowded living room.

Not soon after they started dancing did they hear some yell, "What the fuck," and when Kol looked over to where Klaus and Bonnie were he saw Damon storm over and snatch her out of his arms. Oh, shit. This was not good.


	17. Chapter 17

**The beginning of the mess and drama. Thank you all for the support and dealing with the comments drama. It's a story so just enjoy it.**

* * *

Bonnie was staring into Klaus' eyes as they danced with their foreheads touching and they just smiled at each other. She could feel his hands slowly travel her body and she shivered which caused him to bring her closer. She loved being close to him.

She buried her face into his neck and inhaled his scent, he smiled so good to her as always. She pressed her lips against his neck and then his chin. When she was facing him she kissed his lips and felt his soft lips press into hers gently. At first he was hesitant because they were in public, but then she lick his bottom lip and he opened his mouth up.

He allowed her to have control of the kiss for a while, but then he soon took over. Bonnie knew they should pull apart, but she loved kissing him. As they kissed she heard Damon's voice yell, "What the fuck!" And she soon felt a pair of hands rip her out of Klaus' arms.

Everything happened in a blur after that and when she was able to focus she saw Damon and Klaus on the floor. She watched with her hand over her mouth as they both threw punches at each other and she couldn't take any more. "Somebody break them up," she yelled and watched as the rest of the guys came to break them up along with Tyler.

Kol, Tyler, and Matt held a struggling Klaus back, just as Stefan and Enzo were holding a struggling Damon. "What the fuck is going on here," she heard Stefan bellow as she went over to Klaus and grabbed his face in her hands making sure that he was okay.

"He was fucking kissing Bonnie," Damon yelled.

Bonnie turned towards him letting go of Klaus' face and walked up to him. "And what's your point Damon," she yelled back, "We're not together. So, it shouldn't matter who I kiss," she told him. She was angry over the fact that he thought that he could control who she kissed or could be with.

"It does when you kiss one of my best fucking friends," he had stopped struggling and looked her in the eye. "Why were you kissing him," he asked as hurt passed over his face briefly before being replaced with anger once more.

She knew that it was now or never to tell everyone why she didn't want to be with Damon. "The reason why I was kissing him is because he's my boyfriend and the reason why I didn't want to go back with you," after she said it was like a deathly silence washed over the house and everyone just looked on in shock.

She watched as he shook himself free of the guys and walked up to her. She never seen him so pissed off before. His eyes had turned almost black and he gripped her painfully by the arms and she could hear Klaus trying to break free. She knew that he was going to leave bruises. "How the fuck could you," he asked his tone was so calm that she knew he was more than angry, more than pissed, and it scared her, but it still didn't stop her next words.

She just looked at him. "Because he loves me and he's a better man than you," once the words were out of her mouth she felt her head snap back from the force of the slap that he sent across her right cheek. It hurt so much that it felt like her face was cracked. Tears flowed from her eyes and she lost focus. If it wasn't for him still holding her up she would have fell.

As Bonnie tried to focus she heard Kol simply say, "Let him go" and then felt Damon's grip loosen on her. As she stumbled back she saw that Klaus had gotten on top of him and started to punch him in the face repeatedly, but she didn't say anything, but watched. She tried to walk away after a while, but the force from the smack made her dizzy. She could feel a wetness on her face and realized that blood was coming from her nose and mouth.

Kol saw her stumble and came to pick her up bridal style as others pried Klaus off of Damon. She heard the girls running around and Caroline yell, "Someone get some water and towels," before she blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for the comments some of y'all had me dying. I told y'all this story was dramatic as hell and messy as all get out. Tea is split shade being throwin' (not just in the story). Thank you all for the love even if the drama is spilling into the comments. Never meant for that to happen, but some people do things just to do it even if they are wrong. So, thank you 1000x over for the reads. I have a lot of old music fan fictions that I want to rewrite to reflect VD. They are dramatic as well, but good. I hope this leads to future rewrites. P.S. sorry if I am ruining some of your views on certain characters, but if you look at the show before everyone was made to be romanticized you will see that each person fits their role.**

* * *

Bonnie's face hurt like hell. She let out groan at the sensation and tried to open her eyes, but when she saw the light she groaned louder and kept her eyes closed.

"Love, can you hear me? Are you okay," she heard Klaus ask and she turned her face towards him.

"Yeah, I can hear you, but my face and head hurts like hell. It feels like my face is on fire," she told him as she snuggled into the covers that were over me.

"Awe, B I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay," she told him. "Well you hold me? You always make me feel better," she said and then scooted over for him so that he could get into the bed. After he climbed in he gathered her in his arms. "Oh man, I have to get home to Emily. She's going to worry and be upset," she said as she finally opened her eyes against the light. She had just noticed that the light was coming from the sun and not from the lights of the hospital. She tried to get up, but he just pushed her down.

"Don't worry she's here. I had Kol go and get her," he told her as he cuddled closer to her.

As she settled down closer to him she noticed she was in his room. "How did I get here? I just remember blacking out and seeing the hospital lights," she told him as she gently moved her head closer to his.

"Yeah after Salvatore hit you and Care made sure you were okay. You woke up a few times, but soon went back to sleep. I guess you were a little drunk as well," he chuckled a little and kissed her head once more. Though he tried to make light of it she could feel how tense he was and knew he was beyond anger when he called Damon by his last name. She knew from a fact that when the Mikelsons were pissed at you and started calling you by your last name it was best to stay away.

She sighed a little just thinking about last night it was a total mess. She knew she should never had gone to that damn party and was starting to feel down when she was soon brought out of her thoughts when she heard a squeal. "Mama," she heard Emily say as Kol brought her into the bedroom.

"Hey Bons how are you feeling," Kol asked once he sat Ems on the bed, who soon climbed up to her mother.

"I'm doing fine. My head and face just hurts," she told him.

"I'll go get you some of the medication the doctors gave you," Klaus said and then he got up and left the room.

She watched Ems as she looked at her face. "Mama boo-boo," she asked in that babyish voice of hers.

She tried to smile, but it hurt. "Hey Ems, mama got boo-boo, I'm okay," she told her and just like so many times when she kissed her boo-boo-'s Emily kissed her cheek. Even though it hurt she loved her for it. She made her feel better as well; her and Klaus were her world.

"I'm sorry about last night Bonnie, love," Kol said as he took a seat on the foot of the bed.

"Oh that's okay Kol. I'm fine now. How is Damon though," she asked. Even though she was upset with him she saw how Klaus handed him his ass and wanted to make sure Klaus wasn't going to get into trouble.

He looked at her for a moment and then sighed, "He left with Katherine soon after. So I don't know."

She just let out a sigh as Emily snuggled into her playing with her hair. Soon enough Klaus walked back in with a glass of water and some pain pills. He lifted Ems off of her and then helped her up. She took the pills and then drunk the glass of water.

Once the pills were taken she tried to stay up, but her face and head was killing her and the pills were starting to take effect. Klaus looked down at her and knew she needed to rest. "I'm gonna take Emily and spend the day with her until you feel better, okay," she just nodded her head and watched as they all left the room. She suddenly wished that things were different before she drifted back to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for reviewing and let's forget about the negative comments. I think some people love to argue and get a rise out of others. Like them saying that I am using click baiting when I am not. My story is tagged the correct way. Click baiting would be having Elena and Damon tagged in the story and the story is actually about Caroline and Klaus or Bonnie and who ever. Misleading people people to click based off the characters they see. Bonnie, Damon, and Klaus are the main characters followed by Caroline. Those four have the most story time in the fiction. Also, note that I did in no way pair her with anyone because the story is mostly about Bonnie. People just need to accept that I tagged my story the way that I saw fit and if you don't like it please have a seat or better yet kick rocks. It's a story stop getting in your feelings. People are just suppose to read and have fun.**

* * *

Klaus and Kol spent less than an hour with Emily trying to find something that someone her age would like to do. When that failed they took her to their parents' house so that they could finally see their grandchild and when that happened all they had to do was sit and talk since his parents and rest of their family took over the baby especially his sister Bekah.

He sat and listened as they oh and awed over her and how they clapped and cheered over every little thing that she did. He wonder if Bonnie documented the first two years of her life so that he can catch up on what he missed in his daughter's life.

Kol spoke after they had been quite for a while. "How are you guys going to tell the gang about Emily," he asked.

Klaus shook his head. "I don't know man. I just don't know, but I know we can't say anything about her right now. Relationships are already on edge. I say in a few days we let everyone know after Bonnie has healed some," he told his brother as he looked over at him.

Kol thought for a moment and nodded his head. "I get your point. Mate, I never seen us like this and I can't believe that Damon hit Bonnie. This is just fucked up," he said as he leaned back into his seat.

As they talked Klaus saw Emily wobbling towards him. She smiled at him and tried to run towards him, but she didn't know how to run just yet so it just looked like her wobbling got faster. As she came towards him she held her arms outstretched and was moving her hands in a give me motion. "Up, daddy, up," she said. He couldn't help, but comply with his daughter's command. He picked her up and kissed her cheek while she let out a giggle and then started playing with his necklaces. "Laces, laces," she sang a little. He couldn't help but smile and be happy. Everything had to be happy and he was gonna make sure of it.

Bonnie woke up again and this time her face didn't hurt so much. Damon was strong and when he punched, no he slapped her, hurt like hell. She got up and made her way to the bathroom, stripped down, and turned on the shower.

As she waited for the water to heat up she looked at herself in the mirror and flinched away at the sight. Her whole right check was black and blue and you could even see part of his hand print. Shit he could hit hard. It was times like these that she was happy that she was no longer with Damon and she thought she had feelings for him still. He just made her realize how that love died as soon as he started to cheat.

She got disgusted just thinking about things and stepped into the shower. She allowed the spray to beat down on her body and wash away some of the stress. Once she was done she toweled off and grabbed a pair of Klaus' boxers, basketball shorts, her bra, and one of his T-shirts and got dressed. The clothes were big, but they would have to do.

She walked into the kitchen hoping to get something to eat when she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. When she saw who it was she opened the door and walked into the kitchen with Care following behind me. "How are you," Care asked as Bonnie opened the frig.

"I'm fine, face hurts and looks like shit, but I'm fine," Bonnie replied as she took out sandwich makings and began to fix herself one. "You want one," she asked. She nodded her head yes and then Bonnie made her one as well. When she was finished she handed her the sandwich and then started to eat her own.

"So, how are you going to Damon about Emily, since your relationship with Klaus is out in the open," Care asked being as blunt as ever.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Emily's not Damon's," she told her being just as blunt.

There was a long pause. "Then who is her father," Care asked and then her eyes got bigger as realization came onto her face. "Klaus' her dad," she said more of a statement than a question. They both know that Caroline knew about her one and only night with Klaus.

She nodded her head. "Yeah he is and we want to be a family, we want to be together in public, and we want to tell the gang on our _own_ and if you are a friend you will respect that," she told her. Knowing her she would run and tell Stefan, who would get pissed and tell everyone and they didn't want that. She just watched as Care processed everything.

Care hadn't even eaten her sandwich yet and she stood up. "I have to go," she said as she walked out the kitchen and out the house.

Once she walked back up to the bedroom and fell back to sleep. Bonnie may hate whats happening at the moment, but she was also so damn happy. She knows then are going to make it.

After Care left Klaus' house she just drove around aimlessly the plan that she had come up with was starting to fall apart at the seams and she didn't know what to do. Bonnie and Damon were suppose to be together and not Bonnie and Klaus. She had this whole idea o Bonnie finally ebing her family and actual sister. She was compulsive and wanted things her way, perfect.

She banged the steering wheel in frustration and thought back to a few months ago when she saw Bonnie in Portland, Oregon. She was there visiting family when she saw her and Emily at the mall. At first she didn't believe her eyes, but when she looked at the little girl she knew that she had to get Bonnie and Damon back together. She knew about the night that Bonnie and Klaus shared together and how after their confrontation Bonnie left. Care felt and because she felt like she was the one that forced Bonnie away. The things she said that day. She knew that she held some blame, but she just refused to accept it.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is more of a filler, but enjoy. Sorry for the poor editing as well. It's hard when it's just you.  
**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the incident and Damon was still pissed off whenever he thought of Klaus with Bonnie and what they did together. All of them were supposed to come into the studio at Enzo's house and work on some songs, but he wasn't up to seeing Klaus. He still couldn't believe that he and Bonnie were together. No wonder she kept turning him down.

He knew that she just wanted to work on being friends and that he was trying to get her, but she kept telling him no. He was so fucking stupid. Now he knew why and it just hurt like shit that she wanted to be with Klaus. He just wanted her back. He needed her back.

He watched as Katherine walked in from the bedroom and she came to stand in front of him. "Still hung up over Bonnie I see," she told him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not hung up over her," he said as he took a swing of his beer.

"Yeah you are and I want you to get over her fast. We made a deal three years ago and you better stick to it," she said as she made her way out of the room again.

He let out a sigh finished his beer and left the house. He got in his car and drove the short distance to Enzo's and got out. As he walked into the house and into the studio he was greeted by the rest of the guys except for Klaus. He was handed a beer as he took a sit and then Stefan started to talk.

"Okay guys so I want you two to settle this shit now and for good," he said as he looked between the two.

Klaus, who was looking off to the side, whipped his head around. "What is there that we need to fucking discuss," he asked angrily his accent getting thicker.

Stefan looked at him with a straight face. "There is a lot to talk about and I am not going to have this band broken up over a girl. So, talk and get this shit over with. You two are close, the Dynamic Duo, and I am not about to have you ruin your friendship over any and I mean over any girl," Stefan said looking between them again.

His brother was right that they shouldn't have beef with each over any girl, but Bonnie was more than just any girl. It ripped his heart out at seeing those two together kissing and touching like their lives depended on it. He felt so betrayed. Then when she said that Klaus was a better man then him it was like plunging a knife in his already shattered heart because he knew it was true. Klaus was a better man then him.

He had only one thing he wanted to ask and that was when had they started seeing each other. "When did you two start seeing each other," he asked.

Klaus took a deep breath and looked at him. "Three months before she left," he answered and Damon just looked at him shocked. "We really weren't seeing each other like that or sleeping together. I was just there for her when you were doing all that shit to her. I got her back to being herself. We found out that we liked each other from the time we spent together," he finished.

Damon looked down at the drink in his hand. "Why Klaus," he questioned. "Why Bon Bon? You know I wanted her back. How I felt about her," he told him.

Still looking Damon in the eyes he told him. "Me and Bonnie talked that first night after she walked off and she told me that she wanted to give us a chance and I did too. I mean I been in love with her since the day we met her, but I never got the chance because you moved in," he said, "Now I have that chance and I am not giving it up," he proclaimed. "She wants to be with me and you have to accept it."

They continued to stare at each other in the silence and Damon knew that he was telling the truth. He wasn't going to give her up and neither was he. He still loved Bonnie. He wanted to fight for them. He needed to make amends from what he did with the lying, cheating, and worse yet putting his hands on her. It was at that moment he knew he was never going to stop until he had her in his arms again.

Bonnie was sitting at home with Emily playing at her feet. She was just watching her and feeling excited seeing her daughter enjoy herself. She wondered if Klaus ever thought about another child like she was when he looked at her. It would be nice, but she couldn't dwell on that just now since everything was going on and what happened a few weeks ago. Her face didn't hurt anymore, but she still had some light bruising that would fade in the days to come.

"Mama," Emily said as she got up with her arms out. Bonnie smiled down at her and picked her up, snuggling her to her body.

"Hey Ems," she said to her. "How's mommy's baby," she asked as Ems pressed her face against her chest. She heard her little baby sigh as her little arms wrapped around her tighter. She smiled at her reaction while she rubbed her back and sang to her. Soon the baby was sleep and she laid with her on the couch with her against her chest and covered them both with a throw and they soon were both asleep,

Klaus didn't bother to knock on the door to Bonnie's house as he walked in since he knew her parents would be at work and that they kept a spare key hidden on the porch. He smiled at the sight that was before him. Bonnie and Emily were sleeping on the couch with Ems somehow dangling across her chest.

He walked over to them and bent down kissing both of them on the cheek. He watched as Emily steered, but Bonnie woke up.

"Hey," she said as she smiled up at him.

"Hi," he told her.

She looked around for a moment. "What time is it," she asked.

"Just after noon," he replied.

"Oh man we need to get up. We got up early today and we just fell back to sleep," she told him as she shifted Emily and sat up.

He picked Emily up from her arms and she sat up. "So what do you want to do," he asked her.

"Well, I really need to go shopping and get Ems some more clothes since she is starting to grow again."

"That's cool. I guess we can go to the mall or something in Richmond. Are you ready to go?"

She looked at him and nodded her head. "Yeah. Are we taking your car or mine?"

"Yours since the car seat in already in there, but I'm driving," he told her and then walked out to the car with Emily while Bonnie grabbed her purse and diaper bag.

They've been at the mall now for a couple of hours and Emily was pointing at things and trying to talk in complete sentences. Since she was limited in the words she could actually say it was hard to understand the rest as she tried to talk, but Bonnie knew how to nod and say yes Ems so she knew that we were listening to her even though they didn't completely understand what she meant.

Klaus had been spotted a few times, but he really wasn't bothered by people. A few came up for autographs, but others just waved or said hi and he did the same thing. It was good just being in the open with him and not having a care in the world she though as he carried their daughter and they held hands.

They were coming from the final store when they were spotted by cameras. People started snapping pictures and surrounding them which startled Emily who start to cry and say daddy over and over again.

Klaus ran to the car with Bonnie close behind as they tried to get away from the people. The cameras followed, but he was able to get Emily buckled in the car seat and popped the trunk for Bonnie. She threw that stuff in the car and then they were able to get in the car.

Once in the car she turned to Emily to quiet her down. Seeing all those people like that scared her. Bonnie got her Sippy cup out and gave it to her. Once in her mouth she quieted down and laid back looking at the people wide eyed as they had to back out slowly so that they wouldn't hit anyone.

She could tell that Klaus was pissed, but he didn't do or say anything in front of Emily. She lent over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked over and smiled a little at her. Once they were able to get away she turned in her seat and buckled up.

"Want to come home with me," he asked as they were driving away.

"Yeah we would like to spend more time with Daddy won't we Ems," she said loud enough so that Emily could hear. She just burped in answer and the two parents laughed. All thoughts of the pictures being taken disappeared from their thoughts as they made their way home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Took a day off, but now I am back. Thank you all for reading and enjoying this. FYI, I don't know many people know this, but this story is around 8 to 10 years old and was an A7X story on Mibba that I wrote. It's so fascinating seeing how changing the characters, changing from 1st person to 3rd can make a story totally different. I may do this to all of my older stories. It's so fun. Okay. So we are getting into the final leg of the story. I have about 16 more chapters of the story to edit so expect about 8-16 more updates after this**

* * *

They were all setting in the living room except for Bonnie and Klaus. They were hanging out watching MTV when a news flash came on. Care was shocked when she saw a picture of Klaus, Bonnie, and Emily pop up on the screen and Stefan turned up the volume and they all watched on as the reporter started to talk.

"Welcome to MTV where were we give you the latest news. Yesterday afternoon Niklaus Mikaelson better known as Klaus, lead singer for the band The Mystics, was spotted yesterday with the ex-girlfriend of his band mate who went missing for three years. Now she has resurfaced with Klaus. Klaus was also seen carrying a toddler around the age of two or three. People are now wondering if the little girl belongs to Klaus or to fellow band mate, lead guitarist, Damon Salvatore. We will have more news on this when more develops. Thank you for listening to MTV News ten to the hour of every hour," and just like that it was over.

"Oh shit," was the only thing that came flying out her mouth and everyone turned to look at Damon as he stood up from his spot with an infuriated look on his face and started to walk out of the house.

"Where are you going," Enzo asked as he got up as well.

Damon looked back to them. "To pay Mikaelson a visit," he said as he walked out slamming the door behind him. They all looked at each other and then jumped up and ran out the house following close behind him.

Bonnie and Emily were outside in Klaus' front yard playing around and chasing each other while he and Kol went to get takeout for lunch. As the went around the yard she heard a car door slam. She looked up to see a very pissed off Damon walking towards her. She looked down at Emily who went to stand behind as she grabbed her mother's legs. Bonnie knew that her daughter was scared and so was she.

Once he was close to them he just looked at her for a while until he looked down at her legs and saw a peeking Emily. "Who," she asked as she looked up and pointed at Damon.

Damon bent down to be on the same level as she was and he just stared at her. As he looking at her Bonnie heard more car doors slam as the whole crew showed up followed by Kol and Klaus, who had a death glare on his face when he spotted Damon. The bags of food he had he sat back into the car and then he started to walk towards them.

Emily looked over Damon and saw her daddy walking over and she squealed. "Daddy," she yelled as she moved from in between her mommy's legs and went towards Klaus.

Klaus bent down and picked her up kissing her cheek, "Hey baby girl," he told her as he adjusted her on his hip.

Damon looked from him to her with unadulterated hate on his face. "When the fuck did this happen," he asked as he looked at her.

"I can explain," she told him.

"Then fucking explain it Bonnie," he yelled at her.

Emily started to cry when she heard him yelling and Klaus walked over to Davina. "Can you drive her around for a while in Bonnie's car until we get this settled," he asked her.

"Sure," she said as she took the baby from him and he handed her the keys that he had kept since yesterday. Once they were in the car and drove off Klaus faced Damon. He was getting sick and fucking tired of Damon talking to his woman like that.

Damon watched a very pissed off Klaus. He knew Klaus didn't like the way that he talked to Bonnie and right now he couldn't give a fuck. They both betrayed him and he wanted to fucking rip him apart.

"What's your fucking problem mate," Klaus asked as he stepped towards him.

"My fucking problem is that if that little girl's yours that means that B was fucking you behind my back," he yelled at him.

Klaus started to laugh. "Like you really gave a fuck about her then? You were always out fucking Katherine or some other fucking whore while you had a good woman at home waiting for you. You never wanted or loved her Salvatore. You only went after her because you knew that I was in love her and you just couldn't allow me to be happy for once. So, you took her and then when you were done with her you threw her away, you fucking bastard," he yelled at him with animosity in his eyes. Damon don't know who made the first move, but the next thing they were fighting once again and he knew that deep down the shit Klaus said was true, but he could never admit it. He was too fucking selfish to admit it.


	22. Chapter 22

Stefan watched with shock as the scene played before his eyes. The little girl that Bonnie had was _NOT_ Damon's, but Klaus' and he wondered if she really knew who the father was. His friends and band were being ripped apart by one person and it was just pissing him off. He didn't like the fact that she was tearing two friends away from each other.

He stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Klaus who was on top of Damon and Enzo got Damon. "Stop this fucking fighting now," he yelled at them.

Klaus was able to get out of his grip and walked over to Bonnie and wrapped her in his arms. He watched as she wrapped her arms around his waist and his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He wanted answers from them and he wanted them now.

"So when did you two really start messing with each other," he asked looking at them both.

Klaus looked him right in the eye. "Nothing happened to us physically until she and Damon broke it off, but I was there for her in the last three months of the relationship. What more do you want me to fucking say," he told him.

Stefan knew that he was telling him the truth, but he still couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe that Bonnie had Klaus' baby. Then as he started to think pieces of the puzzle started to come together like how Klaus reacted to Damon trying to get back with her, or how he always had something to do lately, all this time he was with her and his daughter.

"What do you mean you were there for her," Caroline said out of the blue.

"Exactly what it means I was there for her when one else was," Klaus said. "While you, her best, should have been there for her you decided to stay out of it to protect your relationship with Stefan. Some friend you are."

Care looked pissed. " That's not true. Besides you could have put things in her head, Klaus," she stated. "You could have tricked her into thinking that she loves you just so you could get her."

"What the fuck," Klaus said in disbelief. "What are you trying to say," he asked.

"I saying that, since you said you loved her for so long that when she needed someone you could have taken that as your chance in making her think something else."

As the words came spilling out of Care's mouth Bonnie started to worry and to think along those lines as well. She knew the guys to be competitive against each other, but she never knew that it went that far.

She didn't like the way that Care was accusing Klaus of brainwashing her to be with him. "Care that is not true. Klaus didn't trick me into being with him," she told her trying to convince them all.

She looked right at her and crossed her arms. "How do you know for sure," she asked. "You were so depressed at the time you may not have realized what he was doing."

Bonnie pulled away from Klaus and looked at them all. "Klaus didn't brainwash me. I love him and he loves me and we want to be together and be a family. Caroline you are supposed to be my best friend, but you have been nothing but a conniving bitch."

Care just shook her head at Bobbie's words. "How do you know for sure that he didn't brainwash you? Are you completely over Damon? Can you honestly say that you are over him," she asked walking up to her.

"Yes I can," she told her calmly.

"I don't believe you. I think you still love Damon deep down inside, but you can't face your feelings because Klaus has you on lock and key."

They faced other and Bonnie didn't like the small bit of doubt that she was starting to have towards Klaus and what his motives back then were, but she didn't want to admit that. She knew that they loved each other. "You are so wrong," she said as she turned and walked away.

"I told you, you couldn't," Care yelled after her as she slammed the front door shut and leaned against. Bonnie couldn't believe her words.

Klaus looked at Care after Bonnie stormed off. "You are fucking wrong about me doing that to her," he said to her.

She just smirked. "Klaus I do believe that you did that and I don't think that I am wrong."

"You're wrong," he told her.

"Am I," she asked taking a step toward him.

"What do I have to do to prove that I didn't trick B and that she wants to be with me and only me," he asked.

Care turned her head to the side for a while, but when she turned back toward him she had a glint in her eyes. "Break up with Bonnie for a month and let her spend time with Damon. At the end of the month if she still wants to be with you she can, but if she doesn't she can go to Damon."

He scoffed at her suggestion. "Hell no, not now and especially not ever; he nailed that fucking coffin shut when he hit her and I be damned if I let him do it again," he yelled.

"Then it just proves that you brainwashed her and we were all drunk that night," she stated matter of fact deciding not to fully acknowledge that Damon laid hands of Bonnie.

"I agree," Damon said as he stood with Enzo and Stefan. "Give me a month and after that she can decide who she wants to be with at the end."

Klaus looked at them all in turn as they all nodded their heads to the deal; Enzo lifted his hands and took a step back letting him know he wanted no part in it. He looked towards the house. "You are all fucking crazy, but if this will get you all to stop fucking harassing us then fine. I'll go talk to her."

"No, I'll talk to her," Care said and he just watched as she walked into the house. He did not like this deal at all. How the fuck could they agree to this? He looked towards his silent brother who was throwing daggers at everyone. If looks could kill they all would be dead.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reads and reviews. You guys are funny.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Man you guys got upset. I was like wow, wow, wow...don't be mad. Well here is another update and guys just remember this was a dramatic story from about 8 years ago already written. What you think is going to happen may not even happen. Caroline's character is crazy, but she has extreme OCD and everything in her world has to be at her level of control and it does get addressed.**

* * *

Bonnie was in her room the next night just having put Emily to bed. She sat and thought about what Care told her and she was livid. They wanted her to give Damon a second chance just so she can prove that Klaus didn't trick her into being with him. She always had a thing for him, but she let her feelings for Damon blinded her to the fact.

She didn't want to give Damon another chance. Not only did he cheat on her, but he made her feel worthless and feel like shit. Plus, the fucker hit her and that's enough grounds for her not to give him another chance and that's what she told her. Caroline had walked away from her in a huff and said that she was being stupid, but she would be stupid if she went back to someone who hit her.

She sighed and lay in her bed. She didn't want to give him another chance and she'll be damned if she did. He didn't deserve another chance or anything for that matter. He had her and he lost her and it's not her fault that he messed up. It was his doing and now he as to live with it.

Damon lay in bed just thinking about the past few weeks and how everything has been shot to shit. His best friend was not only dating the woman he loved, but he also had a fucking kid with her. How fucking messed up was that? He never been so deceived in his life, but he hoped that she accepts the deal.

Of course he knew that he didn't deserve another chance, but he wanted to prove to her that he had changed and that he wanted to be with her and only her and that he will accept her kid as well. Though he knows Klaus will not be too happy with the fact of him being like a second daddy to his child. Fuck, he would be the same way if roles were reversed, but one thing is for sure he has one hell of a fight on his hands because he was not giving up this easily.

Not too long ago Care got off the phone with Bonnie's mom and she told her that Bonnie had went to bed earlier, but talking to Bonnie wasn't why she was calling. She wanted to talk to her and how their plans have been burned to the ground. When Abby found out that her grandchild belonged to Klaus and not Damon's Abby nearly had a fit and she wanted to go talk to Bonnie o find out what was really going on, but Care told her that it wasn't a good idea.

They talked about a new plan on how they could get Damon and Bonnie back together, but Abby was hesitating because Bonnie was already with someone. She knew a lot of people would tell her to mind her own business, but she know that deep down that Damon and B belong to each other just like her and Stefan do. She just wants her to be happy and if she stays with Klaus than they wouldn't be happy because no one would accept their relationship and it would be hell just hanging out. That's why she has to be with Damon so that everyone can be happy and that everyone gets what they want. She wanted things to be like they were before all the mess.

Klaus laid in his bed missing the feel of Bonnie lying next to him. He missed hearing his little girl in the next room shuffling around in her sleep and it's only been one day. Fuck, how can he give B up for a month if he can't even give her up for a day? He was so glad when she had said no.

He always loved B since the first time they met her and Caroline. That day changed his life and he could still remember the sweet smile that graced her lips when they came to help them out with their car. It was that day that he knew she was the only girl for him and he hoped that nothing takes her away from him.

It's been a week since the big blow up and Bonnie had decided to move in with Klaus two days later after the confrontation. He told her he couldn't stand being apart from her and neither could she. Her mother threw a fit and told her she was making a big mistake. That's when she told her mother and father the complete truth. Rudy wanted to bust a cap in Damon's ass because he remembered the way her faced looked. Abby was a little sick and hugged her daughter telling her that she has to makes her own choices and to stand up to Caroline the next time they talked.

She was sitting in the living room playing with Emily while Klaus, Kol, and Enzo were upstairs fixing up one of Klaus' extra guest rooms for the toddler. It was cute that he wanted to put everything together for her on his own. He really was a great father and Ems loved him so much to the point that if she goes a few hours without seeing him she gets upset. She knew that they are going to make it, she could just feel it. She just needs to learn how to shut things down and stop being the push over she was. She was starting to learn that Caroline was a very selfish person and completely obsessed with having things her way.

She watched Emily as a toy went under the couch and she went to go retrieve it. It was so funny to see her wiggle under the couch some since it was raised off the floor a good distance. Bonnie just had to laugh. She went into her purse and grabbed her cell and pushed the record button and filmed her under the couch.

Once Ems got the toy she wiggled out and looked over at her mother laughing. Bonnie laughed too and the baby dropped the toy coming over to play with the phone. When she got close enough Bonnie tickled her causing her to run away and then come back and they repeated the process over and over again. At the moment Ems was making her forget her problems like she always did.

They were still playing when they heard the doorbell ring. "Bell, bell, bell," Emily started to sing as she danced to the sound and her voice.

Bonnie laughed as she got up and went to answer the door and was not so surprised when she saw the girls standing on the other side. "May we come in," Care asked. She nodded her head and moved at the way. She really wasn't shocked to see Davina and Elena since their guys were there, but seeing Care pissed her off. "Hey," Care said as she walked passed her.

"Hey," Bonnie said back and followed into the living room.

"Dawinna," Ems said as she saw her and ran up to hug her leg. Davina looked down and smiled at her as she picked her up.

"How is my little girl doing," Davina asked her.

"Good," she answered nodding her little head. "But mes mama baby," she said after a while.

Care and Elena laughed and Davina sat her back onto the floor and took a seat next to Caroline who now sat between the two others. "So B we have been thinking," she started and she already knew where she was going.

"Look I don't want to hear it. I've already told you this. I don't care what you have been thinking. I'm with Klaus, get over it. You also have to realize that you are starting to ruin this friendship to the point of no return," she said.

"B can you just hear us out and we can work on our relationship too."

She let out a long sigh she was getting tired of going around and around. "What?"

"Can you just give him one week? Just one week and then it will be settled," Care asked with a hopeful look.

She looked at her and was about to responded, but was cut off. "Bons just do it," Klaus said standing behind the couch. "If this is what it takes to prove to them that we belong together, than please just do it. Plus, it would stop her fucking nagging." She regarded him for the longest not knowing what to say, but she already knew her answer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys I am sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had to replace two tires on one side of my truck so I was busy with that and I am still unpack from being at my new place for 2 months. I am planning on being here for a while. So, once I unpack I am not packing again. Fudge that. Anyway. So sorry that a lot of you are having a hard time with this story. I told all y'all it was very and I mean very dramatic on the extreme of things. I really just want you all to relax and still root for Bonnie because her ass does go in on some people it's just not now. Please enjoy. Also, to all the "guests" if you all can sign in and comment so I can respond to some of your concerns that will also help.**

* * *

She agreed and Damon couldn't be happier. He was finally getting the chance to prove that he had changed and that they belonged together. Even if it was for a week of just having dinners with her he was happy that she still agreed. He knew that her and Klaus were unhappy about it, but they wanted to prove that he didn't trick her and this was working out for him. He just knew it.

Getting up out of bed he made his way to the shower and got ready for the day ahead. He was excited. He was going to spend the day with the woman he loved and nothing could change that, but he was wrong. As he stepped out of the shower he heard the bell ringing. Grabbing a towel he headed downstairs to the front door to find Katherine on the other side.

He was shocked to see her here at his place and to see her holding a little boy's hand. "Say hello to your son," she said and his world stopped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stepped back.

"That's not my kid," he told her looking down at the little boy in disbelief.

She just looked at him and shook her head. "He is yours. I just never told you about him. Why do you think I always leave and come back," she asked him.

He didn't know what to say. Here standing in front of him was a kid who could be his and all he could do was think about how this is fucking up his chance with Bonnie. "Look I have somewhere to go," he told her not wanting to deal with this mess.

"Yeah and so do I, that's why we are here," she said and then she bent down and got on the toddlers level. "Sweetie you stay here with daddy okay," she told the boy and then rush to her car. He tried to run after her, but he was in a towel and the kid was just staring at him. _What the hell am I going to do,_ he asked himself as he walked to the kid and brought him into the house.

Bonnie waited an hour at the place that Damon wanted to meet her and then she left. She wasn't wasting any more of her time on him. He didn't even bother to call or text and it just reminded her of the last year of their relationship that he cheated on her. Right now all she wanted to do was go home and be with HER family.

Just as she was climbing into the car she got a text from Klaus, but instead of reading the text she simply called him. "Hey Nik," she said into the phone.

"Hey, so how is everything going," he asked.

"Good. He didn't show up like always, so that's a plus," she told him.

She heard him let out a sigh, "That is good."

She smiled into the phone. She knew how he felt about the week deal, but now it was voided because Damon didn't show. She knew deep down inside that he wouldn't even make it in the first place. That's why she only agreed because she knew he never changed. She just didn't like the fact that she had to prove anything to Caroline. She knew she would have to cut ties with her and sooner rather than later. But, for right now everything was fine, it was great. "I'll be home soon," she told him and then they said goodbye and hung up. She did wonder what kept him from coming though, but overall she was just excited that he never showed.

As she drove home she couldn't help, though she tried not to, but to think on what would cause him not to show. He was desperate to prove himself, but he failed short once again. It also brought up the night they broke up. That night was a good and bad night for her. Bad because of the encounter she had with Damon and good because of the night she spent with Klaus.

 _Bonnie had been sitting at the table for almost 2 hours now and all she has done was slowly sip on her glass of water waiting for him to show up. Damon had promised her that he wanted to make up for all the months he had neglected her and to prove that he loved her, but as time worn on she gave up hope._

 _It soon passed two hours and she had given up all hope of the evening when she decided to go. It was at that moment that she saw him at a table not too far off with a brunette talking. Not wanting to be seen she crept up behind them and listened to what they were talking about._

 _"Don't worry Katherine. I told you I was leaving her. That's the plan," Damon stated as he put his napkin down on the table._

 _"Well, I don't like to be strung along," Katherine said. "It's been years D and you promised me. We had a deal," she said in frustration._

 _"Well, baby you don't have to worry any longer because I'm leaving her in the morning," he said as he leaned over the table and kissed her._

 _Bonnie had had enough and walked out from her hiding place. "You don't have to wait until tomorrow Damon. You can break up with me now," she said as she walked up to the table._

 _Damon looked to his left and saw his girlfriend of the past 4 years standing there. "B, what are you doing here," he asked in a monotone voice._

 _She shook her head at him. "Did you forget about our date tonight here," Bonnie asked. She could feel the beginning of tears, but she held them back. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction. He didn't say a word. "Well you don't have to worry about me because I will be out of your place as of tonight," she stated before she turned on her heels. He didn't even chase after her. He just continued his dinner with Katherine without saying a word._

It was around ten at night when Katherine came back to get the kid. He was filled with relief, but he was also pissed as hell. "Look we need to talk," he told her once he carried the sleeping boy out to the car.

"Yeah I know we do and I know that you would want a blood test," she stated.

"You got that the fuck right," he whispered to her keeping his voice down so that he wouldn't wake the kid. "Why are you doing this now," he asked.

"Because I don't want to lose you," she said as she got into the driver's seat of the car.

He looked down at her. "You already lost me and you never really had me," he told her.

"So, I guess you did the same thing to me as you did to her, right? Tell me that you love me and that you want to be with me forever? That you were going to leave her and you never did. You played us both," she told him as she looked him right in the eye, "but you know what," she asked.

"What?"

"You are going to get what you deserve. I hope that she realizes that you are not the person you claim to be and that you are just going to use her like before. You never changed Damon and it's really sad. I almost pity you," she told him and then she started up the car and drove away.

He watched as the car drove off and her words replayed in his head over and over again. There was no way he was letting Bonnie slip through his fingers. Not again, but he could feel the sand slipping through his fingers.

Klaus watched as Emily and Bonnie made dinner. It made him feel whole knowing that he had them here and it was perfect. He had his family and now he wanted his happily ever after as well. "Daddy," he heard Emily call with her baby voice.

He walked over to her. "What baby," he asked standing in front of her as she sat on the counter.

"Eat," she said as she held out a piece of carrot for him. He looked at B who was trying to hold in a laugh as Emily pushed the bit of carrot against his lips. He really wasn't a vegetable guy, but for his daughter he would be just this once. Opening his mouth he allowed her to push it in.

At first when he didn't chew Emily got huffy and put her hands on her little sides. "Chew, Daddy, chew," she said and looked at him with a serious face. B started laughing and watched as he chewed the piece of carrot. He did have to admit that the raw carrot wasn't so bad. It actually tasted sweet and when Emily forced another one, he ate it with no complaints.

B finished cooking and they sat down and ate their food. Emily refused to sit in her buster seat which resulted in him giving into her and letting her sit in his lap. Once dinner was done he was able to put Ems to bed and made his way back to his room and the sight that caught him took his breath away.

As Klaus was putting Emily to bed Bonnie got ready in the little outfit she had planned for his "dessert". She dressed in the sexiest piece of lingerie that she had and stood waiting by the bed from him.

She listened through the baby monitor to find when he was coming and she did last minute touches to make sure that everything was perfect. When the door opened she put on her most seductive face and laughed to herself when she saw his reaction. His mouth hung opened and he looked like he was about to pass out.

He tried talking, but all his mouth did was open and close. She walked over to him slowly and closed the door that he had left opened. Leaning against the closed door she watched as he turned towards her with lust filled eyes and she smiled at him. "Is Mr. Mikelson ready for dessert," she asked sexily.

His face broke out into a big wolfish grin. "Mr. Mikelson is always ready for any dessert," he said.

Pushing herself off the door she walked over to him and ran her hand down the front of his shirt. "Well you are going to have to show me how much you want this _dessert_ ," she told him and then made her way over to the bed where she sat down and leaned back on her elbows giving him a good view of her body.

He licked his lips. "I could do that," he said in his cocky tone and started to strip. She could feel her body go hot and she waited for what was going to happened next.


	25. Chapter 25

Klaus was starting to work on his belt when a small voice was heard through the baby monitor. "Daddy," they heard Emily call and the look on Klaus' face was priceless.

"Don't move I will be right back," he said as Bonnie watched him with a smile on her face as he put back on his shirt and rushed out the room. He looked so devastated when he heard Ems' voice, but he loved her so it really didn't matter for him to go back to his little girl.

She lay back in the bed and listened to him as he talked to Emily. "What's the matter, baby," he asked her.

"Sing," she heard her demanded and then she heard his voice fill the monitor.

She must have dozed off hearing him sing because when he came back in she woke to him groaning. "Please tell me you're still awake," he asked.

She slowly opened her eyes to his voice. "I'm up. I just dozed off listening to your voice," she told him as she sat back up on her elbows again.

"Good," he stated. "Now where were we," he asked standing in front of her. "Oh now I remember," he said as he started to take off his clothes again. This time he was able to get all of his clothes off and got into the bed next to her. "I really like this," he told her as he kissed her ear and then the spot just beneath it.

"Do you want me to keep it on," she asked as she turned to kiss his lips.

"Can you," he asked curious.

"Oh yeah I can. See, this is crotchless," she told him as she took his hand and guided it down her body until it reached her spot. She then took one of his fingers and took it to the opening of the panties.

His breathing grew short and she saw his erection stand even higher. "Fuck yes keep it on and I want you to ride me while you wear it," he told her as he kissed her collar bone and her cleavage. "Though I am going to regret not seeing these," he told her as he took his hand away from her panties and squeezed her breast.

"Klaus, you horny bastard," she said giggling as she arched her back pushing her breast even farther into his hand.

"But you like it when I'm a horny bastard," he replied as he flipped them so that he was lying on his back and she was on top of him. "Now ride me," he demanded which caused her to get wet fast without him doing too much.

Sitting up she straddled him and she felt his hands run up her stocking clad thighs until his hand slipped in between them. She sat up a little so that he could tease her with his tip and she moaned as the head oh his dick brushed against her clit.

After a while of teasing them both she got impatient that she grabbed a hold of him and slide down his length causing them both to shutter in pleasure. They both let out moans at the feeling and she sat there enjoying the feeling of him inside her. She looked down at him with a smirk before she pulled the cups of her bra down exposing her breasts to him. A smile spread across his face. "Happy now," she asked him.

"Oh hell yeah," he said as he bucked his hips up causing a groan to come from her.

She pressed down on him. "Hey you told me to ride you, not the other way around," she told him as she moved her hips in a circular motion. A growl escaped his lips and it gave her motivation to continue. She undulated her hips a few times then switched back to circular motions alternating between the two. She watched with half hooded eyes as his glazed over with lust and his hands gripped her hips tightly and he started to bounce her up and down on his length.

"Oh my," she gasp as she helped him in moving up and down on his hard, thick, long length. As she rode him he hit her spot after she shifted over him so that she was leaning on his shoulders. "Oh yeah right there baby," she said to him.

He started to bounce her faster as he started to buck up to meet her hips hitting her spot every time. Sweat shined on their bodies and their breathing got deeper and shallower as bliss over took them. When she felt herself cumming she bent down and kissed his lips so that her scream wouldn't disturb their child

Her walls gripped him tightly and then he came with her. Both of them swallowing each others screams. She laid on top of him while he was still inside her and kissed the sweaty tattoo that graced the upper part of his chest. "I love you," she panted out to him.

She felt his arms tighten around her. "I love you too, sweetheart," he said as he kissed the top of her head. She feel asleep with the feeling of him still inside her.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the reviews and some of the reactions to those reviews were priceless. See you next chapter, but until then stay beautiful people.**


	26. Chapter 26

Caroline had every intention on interrogating Bonnie about last night today. She knew that Damon had planned on recreating their one year anniversary and she wanted all the details. She was cleaning the kitchen when she felt lips attach to her neck and knew that it was Stefan. A little groan escaped her lips and she felt him smirk.

"You like that baby," he asked her.

"You know I do," she told him as he turned her to face him and he kissed her fully on the mouth. Soon they heard the front door opening and then Damon walked in and sat at the breakfast bar.

Breaking away from Stefan she walked over to stand across from him. "Are you okay," she asked once she saw the expression on his face.

"Not really," he said as he ran his hands through his long hair.

"What happened? Didn't you spend the evening with Bonnie," she questioned as she looked at him.

"No," was the answer he gave her.

"What do you mean no? Did she break it off or what," she probed him

"I didn't go. I stood her up," he said with his head still in his hands.

"Why didn't you go? Did you at least call her and tell her that you couldn't make it," she demanded getting angry over the fact that he was ruining his chances. He let out a grunt and shook his head. She couldn't believe he didn't at least call her. "What went down D," she asked him letting out a sigh.

"Katherine came over yesterday and…" he trailed off and she got mad upon hearing her name.

"Wait are you trying to tell me that you stood B up to be with that skank," she yelled walking around the bar to stand right in front of him.

"C'mon on babe calm down and let him finish," Stefan told her as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her once again.

Damon looked up from his hands and shook his head. "No it was nothing like that. She brought a kid over and left him there with me saying that he was my mine," he was finally able to say after staring off into space.

When those words came out of his mouth her jaw drop and her eye had gotten big over what he just told her. "Oh my goodness! Are you for real," she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I am for real and the kid is the right age from when I started sleeping with her," he said as he once again placed his hands in his head and groaned.

Even though she was shocked at the news she was still mad. "But still why didn't you call Bonnie? You could have let her know that you couldn't make it. That something really important came up," she told him as she looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't think of calling her," he confessed. "And please don't give me the third degree I already have enough shit on my plate without you adding on Care," he said with a sigh.

She was about to start yelling at him when Stefan spoke. "Baby why don't you go upstairs and take a nice relaxing bath while I talk to D, okay," he asked while he turned her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Okay," she groaned as she got out of his arms and started out of the kitchen to go into the living room and up the stairs, but before she left the room completely she turned back around. "Oh and Damon don't think this is over," she added motioning between the two of them as she walked out.

Once Stefan was sure that Care was gone he turned to Damon. "What the fuck is going on man," he asked him wanting to yell, but keeping his voice down almost to a whisper.

"I don't fucking know," he replied just as quiet.

"I thought you said she got an abortion," he said replaying a memory over in his head.

"I thought she did too," he said looking up at his brother.

"You do realize that once everyone finds about the kid, they will know that you were cheating on Bons a whole year before she originally thought, right," he asked crossing his arms.

"I know and that's the thing that sucks," he said letting out a frustrated breath.

"Maybe it would be better if Bonnie just stayed with Klaus," he said aloud, not meaning to voice his thoughts.

Damon's eyes snapped towards his brother once more. "Are you fucking kidding me," now it was his turn to ask questions.

"Yeah I think so, I mean do you really want to hurt her more or are you just brainwashing yourself with the thought of love," he asked

"None of the above," he replied.

Stefan uncrossed his arms and leaned on the counter. "I think you are. I think you are just doing this because Bonnie was the first girl that ever left you first and you are still feeling the burn. Plus, I think you want her back because you always thought that Bonnie was sleeping with Klaus beforehand and now the truth about that is out as well."

"You think you know everything," he said as he stood to his full height and stretched.

"I mean the only reason why you started cheating on Bonnie was because she said Klaus' name in her sleep, dude, and you thought that they were sneaking behind your back. Plus, you always hated how everything came naturally to Klaus. You always felt you were in his shadow when his family moved to the States. Once you knew he liked Bonnie, but she liked you first you just had to go in for the kill. Now look at it."

"I know this," he hissed at him. "It just fucking hurts to know that he has her now, but I am not willing to sit here and let that go. I want her back and I am going to get her back," he told Stefan determined.

Stefan just stood there and shook his head. This was going to get ugly.

* * *

 **Yes here we are reaching the end. Not too much more to go. Fun for all. Yay! LOL jk just a few more chapters.**


	27. Chapter 27

Bonnie was kneeling in front of Emily getting her ready for beach day. Kol wanted to take her and she really couldn't stand to be away from her for that long, so she decided to go and so did Klaus. She slipped on her swimming diaper and then her little pink strawberry swimsuit and matching white robe. Once she was dressed she picked her up and carried her to their room where he was finishing getting dressed for the beach.

"Daddy," she squealed and tried to wiggle out of her hands, but Klaus had walked over and plucked her from her mother's arms.

Holding her against his bare chest he kissed her cheek and started to walk out the room. "Why don't you get ready while we go down stairs and play for a while," he told her. Bonnie just smiled and nodded her head and watched them leave.

After they left she went to the dresser that housed her smaller pieces of clothing and for the drawer that had all her swim wear in it. She picked out a black one piece swimsuit that was crocheted and had a lace work covering the stomach and no back. She slipped it on followed by a white tunic top that covered her like a dress and made her way down stairs where Klaus and Ems were waiting.

Klaus heard her coming down the stairs and looked up at her as he picked the baby up and then walked towards the door. On the way out she grabbed their bags and made her way outside to the car and got in. As they drove to the beach she started to get nervous. Beach Day was something everyone in the group did and along with other friends and family, but as they got closer she was starting to think that maybe she should have stayed home.

It's been two days since her and Damon were supposed to go out to dinner and he had yet to call her and apologize. She didn't know what she was feeling towards him at the moment, but she do feel a little down and upset that he wanted to disrupt her happiness. He said that he had changed, but if he had he wouldn't have pulled the stunt that he did and he would have called, but she guessed some things never change.

She felt a hand on her bare thigh and looked towards Klaus with a grin on her face. She was so happy to have him in her life and she wondered why she never was with him to begin with. He was the one out of everyone that never lied about Damon and his little side pieces and he was there when she needed someone and he certainly didn't side with Damon like everyone else did.

People catered to Damon because they were mainly afraid of the chaos he caused. HE was destructive and would lash out at anyone he felt wrong him. He just didn't yell and fight. No, he would find ways to hurt you so deeply you couldn't pick yourself back up again. To this day she, couldn't for the life of her, didn't know what she did to cause him to do what he did to her. Now, though she didn't want to think about that, she wanted to be happy and free and be with the man that loved her most and who she fully loved back.

Once they got to the part of the beach that they always meet at she got out and grabbed their bags while Klaus grabbed an excited Emily. "Wawter," she happily clapped upon seeing the ocean. Bonnie chuckled at the way that she said water and stepped onto the sand.

As they walked to the group she watched as Klaus put Ems down and let her run or more like waddle towards Kol. "Unky Kol," she yelled and held her arms up. "Up, up, up," she chanted then waited for him to pick her up which he did happily.

"Ems," he screamed and tossed her in the air and caught her making her giggle like crazy.

Bonnie walked closer to the group and she could see Caroline toss a look towards her and Klaus and she didn't look to happy to see them together in any shape, form, or fashion. At any other time she could have cared less, but they were supposed to be friends and all problems that they had with each other should have been forgotten even if for one day.

She felt Klaus grab her hand and she let him guide her away from Care. She was beginning to regret coming here, but yet at the same time she wanted to see all her friends like Klaus' sister Bekah. As he led her past Care she looked to her left she saw Matt, Taylor, and Damon taking turns butting a volleyball as they got ready to play a round.

She looked towards Klaus who now had a dead look on his face as he was looking in the same direction. She soon heard Matt call for a game of volleyball and all the guys that were there took up teams and started to play. Klaus was lined up against Damon and as the game started they both were getting competitive towards each other.

Bonnie took a seat next to Elena and everyone who was left watched as the game went on. As the teams played she could see Klaus and Damon butt heads more and more and it was starting to make her sick to see them like that. They were always good friends and now since she come back she's done nothing, but break them apart.

She got so lost in thought that she really didn't see what happened next with the guys until she heard Elena yell, "Break them apart!" She looked up just in time to see both going at it. Yelling at each other about the shots made. When will this stop? She just wanted them all in there happily ever after.

* * *

 **We are in the home stretch, home fries. I know some of y'all are gonna get mad, but please remember this is a dramatic story and I mean so dramatic that some soap operas would probably have this as a story line. Hope you all enjoy. Until next chapter, ciao.**


	28. Chapter 28

Bonnie was glad that it wasn't a fist fight yet and they were just arguing over a call. She wanted to just chock them both. Then their teams got into it and then I heard Davina yell, "Shut up fuckers," but no one paid attention.

Out from the corner of her eye Bonnie watched Emily wiggle from her grip and started to walk/run over to the guys. She and few others just watched on in shock as one by one when they saw her they stopped except for Klaus and Damon.

When she got to the two she looked from one to the other and then yelled, "SHUT UP FAWKERS," really loud and her voice made it all the more funny.

Then just like that they stopped and both looked down to a serious looking Ems. Crouching down Klaus got eye level with her. Bonnie could tell he wanted to laugh, but was trying to hold back. "What was that Ems," he asked, trying to see if he heard her right.

"Mes says shut up fawkers," she repeated looking between the two again.

Klaus stood up then and then started laughing and so did everyone else. She did a little circle and watched everyone with a mean look on her face. "It's not funny," she said and they all started laughing harder.

They watched as she put her hands on her little hips. "Oh shit Bons she looks just like you when you get mad," Damon shouted and everyone continued to laugh except for Bonnie who deadpanned.

Her mouth dropped opened at his comment and she stood up and posed just like Emily which caused more laughter to erupt. "He's right baby. You guys look like twins," Klaus said as he looked between her and his daughter.

"Oh my. Davina take a pic of the two," Kol shouted and Bonnie saw her pull out her camera and snapped a few photos of mother and daughter.

"Mes not laughin'," Ems shouted out and some people fell over from chuckling too hard. Some of them had tears in their eyes and Bonnie cocked her head to stare at them which caused them point between the two again and she turned to notice that Emily had did the same thing.

After a while Bonnie just gave up and looked on as Klaus picked up and kissed Ems repeatedly on the cheek and trying to say sorry, but she had a full on pout on her lips and she had crossed her little arms on her chest as best she could. Bonnie could tell that he was holding in his laughs, but he was also trying to take his daughter seriously.

"Do we have the smartest niece or what," Kol asked as he walked over to sit between Bekah and Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at him and then at her child. "Yeah you guys do. My baby is smart, but I don't like how she is learning how to cuss from you and your girlfriend over here," she said throwing them both looks since Davina was on the other side of her.

Soon after everyone was able to get over their laughing fit everyone went back to playing the game and Klaus had given Emily back. Bonnie was glad that she was here and that she was able to stop her father and Damon from killing each other. Even though they didn't apologize to the other they played the game and more without fighting once, which was good.

It was when the food was done and she was fixing her man and child's plates that Damon had approached her. "Can we talk," he asked in a whisper. She was about to tell him no, but when she looked in his eyes she saw something there that she hasn't seen in years. "Please," he begged.

She hesitated a little, but then simply nodded her head. "When," she asked.

"Whenever you want to," he stated.

She looked towards Klaus who was holding the toddler while she got their food. He was looking at her with Damon. She couldn't read the blank expression on his face, but she knew that he wasn't happy that Damon was talking to her. Wanting to get the talk over with she looked back to Damon. "Let me feed my family and then we can talk," she told him.

He nodded his head and then she walked over to her family with their plates. She sat them down on the big beach cover that they had brought and placed Ems in front of her plate. "I going to talk to Damon," she told him once she was sure that Ems had started to eat her food.

He let out a deep breath. "I know you guys need closure, but this fucking sucks and something's gotta give, love," he said not looking her in the eye.

It hurt her to know that he was beginning to doubt their love. "I love you Klaus. You know that right," she asked.

He looked her in the eye that time. "Yeah and I love you," he said back with a smirk on his red lips.

She smiled at him and kissed his lips. "Thanks for understanding and I do need closure with him so that I can move forward with you. You're the only one I want," she told him and then brushed her lips against his once more.

She got up and walked towards Damon. "Let's go," she told him not too friendly and started walking. She turned back to look at Klaus and mouthed "I love you" and smiled.

He mouthed back "I know" and then turned back to their daughter who was starting to get food everywhere. She turned back to start walking forward again and to the closure that she was hoping to find with Damon.

* * *

 **Once again thank you for reading and commenting.**


	29. Chapter 29

Damon was happy that Bonnie had agreed to talk to him and get some things out of the way. He was going to tell her about everything. He wanted to let her see where he was coming from and why he cheated on her in the first place. He just wanted to open up to her. He wanted her to see.

"So, what do you want to talk about," she asked cutting into his thoughts.

"I wanted to talk to you about us, but first I want to apologize for standing you up the other day," he said as he glanced at her side ways.

"It's okay I should have expected that from you. In fact I kind of knew you would do it," she said just staring ahead.

"Look Bon I am…"

"Just save it Damon and start talking before I turn around," she said cutting me off.

He looked at her side ways again and was shocked at the anger he saw there. "I just wanted to talk about why I cheated on you in the first place," he told her.

"And why would you want to do that," she asked.

"I just wanted you to know why I did the things that I did and how I feel about Klaus."

"Then spill," she simply said.

"First off I want to tell you that I cheated on you for three years and not the two that you found out about," he started.

"And," she said like she really didn't want to listen.

"When I started to cheat on you it was with Katherine," he told her and he heard her hiss, but he continued on. "I slept with her because I was suspicious about you and Klaus. I mean you both started to hang out more and then one morning when I came to wake you up I started to kiss you and you moaned out his name. So, I got mad and went to an old friend's house and meet his little sister which was Katherine. I told her everything and I just wanted to get back at you," he finished in a rush.

It was at that point that she had stopped waking and looked at him. "You cheated on me because you heard me moan Klaus' name in my sleep," she asked in disbelief. "Did you even stop to ask? I could have been having one of those stupid sex dreams or something," she continued on.

"It wasn't just the moaning, but the times you two were sneaking off with each other. I would see him pick you up about a bloke away from the house. What was I suppose think," he hissed out.

"You could have asked me Damon and I wasn't cheating on you. Klaus was teaching me how to play the guitar so I could play it on your birthday. I didn't want you to know and I just couldn't ask you because then you would have asked why I wanted to learn. Plus, we were custom building that guitar you got as well that had that picture of us on it," she finished with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know," he said shocked as pieces started to fit for him.

"Of course you didn't because you didn't ask. Plus, what did cheating on me do? It just led me to Klaus the one person you knew that wanted me as well. Why didn't you just confront me," she yelled the last part. "We could have been happy. Emily could have been yours," she said while she shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You just love to ruin shit don't you?" After a moment of silence they just looked at each other. "What else is there," she asked never taking her eyes off him.

"I just found out that she has a kid," he swallowed.

"Congratulations," she said to him and just turned and walked away.

He watched as she walked back to the group and he felt relief and guilt all at the same time. Her words haunted him long after she left. She was right. If he had just confronted her about her and Nik then maybe the two of them would have still been together and would have been a family. Shit was starting to fit in his head. She never was cheating on him. He was a fucking idiot.

* * *

 **2 for 1 since they are both under 1,000 words. Enjoy.**


	30. Chapter 30

They were back from the beach. Emily was sound asleep in her room and Bonnie was lying on top of Klaus in theirs. She had her ear pressed to his chest just listening to his heartbeat as she thought about things. She was amazed at how everything in her life turned out. Even though she got hurt along the way she was with the person she was supposed to be with. The fight and what happened after reminded her of the old days of the group and the fallout.

She thought if Damon had just asked her what was going on she would have told him and they may have been together still, but fate had something else in mind and she ended up with Klaus. As she was thinking she realized something that she never thought before. She was more in love with Klaus than she ever was with Damon.

She always thought that Damon was the one that she was supposed to be with forever, but she wasn't. It was during the time that she spent with Klaus when he was teaching her the song to play for Damon that she noticed little things about him, like the way he would play his guitar, or the way that he would speak with a little lisp to his already sexy accent, or the way that his face lit up when he smiled. She never would have cheated on Damon, but she did realize that that was the time that she started to feel something for Nik.

Then when Klaus came to help her out of her depression over Damon she tried to hide the old feelings that were coming back up. She tried to stop them over and over again. She felt like she was doing the same thing that Damon was doing even though she never kissed Nik or slept with him and she was thankful for that because she didn't know what she would have done if that did happened and she started cheating as well. She wanted to be free of the quilt and she was.

She started thinking about that night she went to him after that night in the restaurant with Damon when she finally saw him with Katherine and she was able to break up with him. She finally thought that he was free to do what she wanted and she wanted to be with him so she went to him with no chains holding her back.

When she had gone to Klaus' house and he opened the door she had walked up to him and just kissed him. At first he didn't responded, but when she kissed him again he had started to kiss her back and that's when she felt the fire that was inside her rage stronger than anything that Damon ever caused and she wanted it to keep raging.

She remembered how he had pulled back from her and told her that it was wrong for the to do that since she was with Damon still, but she told him how they had just broken up and that she wanted to be with him and that night they ended up with each other. Exploring, tasting, feeling, each other and recognizing what they been longing for was right in front of them.

It was when Bonnie got home the next day that Caroline confronted her. Care had saw that her car was at Klaus' house and when she had driven by that morning she had saw that it was still there. She had then driven to the house that Bonnie was living in with Damon and waited until she got home.

Care had made her feel so bad about what she did that she told Bonnie that she was just as guilty has Damon. That she should feel ashamed what her selfish actions were going to cause and she just ran. She ran and she wasn't proud. She didn't think at the time that she could face either Damon or Klaus after that night so she just left. No word or warning. She just packed and left.

When she found out that she was pregnant with Emily she wanted so bad to go back and be with Klaus, but then Damon's face would pop into her head and she would feel the guilt and the hurt again and she just couldn't do it. So she told no one about her. She kept Emily as her secret and as her love for Klaus. She knew that deep down inside that she never regretted that night with him, but she also didn't want to face the backlash that was sure to come from it. She wasn't strong enough.

She started to think about the main reason she came back. When her mom called her and told her that it was getting harder for her and dad to take care of the house Bonnie jumped at the chance to come home. It gave her a reason to come back to Klaus. Even though when she came home she noticed that her parents really didn't need her help she knew that she would have taken the chance to come home any way. She was tired of denying herself and her daughter of the most important person that they needed.

As she lay against him she could feel his hand rub up and down her back. It felt so comforting, that all she wanted to do was sink into his body and stay.

"What are you thinking about," he asked her softly and she let out a sigh.

"Nothing big," she told him as she kissed his chest and lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"Is it about Damon," he asked and she nodded her head.

"Yeah and I was thinking about you too. I am thankful how everything turned out the way it did. I mean even on our best days me and Damon never had what you and I have on our worse days," she told him as she shifted up and kissed his lips, feeling his soft lips press into hers.

"Oh really," he inquired with a little smirk after she pulled back from the kiss.

"Yes really," she breathed as she put her head back on his chest.

"Good," he stated. "Now let's make some better ones," he told her as he rolled over so that he was on top of her. At that moment she knew that nothing could compare to Klaus and the love they had for each other and their little girl.

* * *

 **A little romance and memories for ya. We have about 5 chapters left give or take a few. I just want you to know that I appreciate the reads and reviews. Thank you for taking your time to read this dramatic and messy story. Stay beautiful.**


	31. Chapter 31

Bonnie was getting Ems ready for the day. She was going to take her to the park since Klaus was out with Kol doing whatever for the day. As she was slipping on the baby's last shoe ad was walking out the room she heard her cell ring.

Picking her up her pace she carried Ems down stairs and sat her down just in time to pick up the phone, "Hello?"

"Bons it's me, Damon. I really need your help," he said in a desperate voice.

"Calm down D and tell me what's wrong," she said as calmly as she could. She was annoyed that he was calling her, but also still a little concerned.

"Kat, she left the kid here and now he's crying and I don't know what to do," he said and sure enough she heard crying in the back ground. The loud screams of a child in distress was heard loud and clear.

"I'll be over," she told him and hung up before saying goodbye. She didn't want to go, but the mother inside her couldn't leave a child in someone's hands like him.

She looked up to see Ems with her face pressed up to the TV kissing it. "Daddy," she said and kissed it again. Somewhere between her putting the baby down and talking to Damon, she had managed to turn on the TV which was on Fuse. The show was a rerun of the guys interview they had did a few weeks back. "Lookie mama, daddy," she pointed and smiled.

Walking over to her Bonnie turned off the TV and picked her up. "Yup that was daddy" she told her. On the way out the door she picked up her bag and locked the door. After she got them settled into the car she drove to Damon's house which wasn't too far away.

Parking the car she got out and grabbed the baby along with her bag and walked up to his front door. Before she was even able to knock the door flew open and a relieved looking Damon stood in front of her. "Thank God you came," he said and she walked in putting down the bag and carrying Ems to the crying boy.

Bonnie got to her knees and placed Emily down and before she could even say a word to the child, Ems went up to him. "Don'ts crwy, heres," she said as she handed him the toy that she had in her hand and hugged him. When he had stopped crying he hugged her back and she kissed him on the check.

"You a nice baby," the boy said and started to play with her and the toys that were surrounding them. She watched as the two of them played and then turned and smiled at Damon who was watching her. She felt something tug at her soul.

When she turned to him and smiled he felt his heart beat at double time. Just watching her with the kids and seeing them like that made his desire to want her grow even stronger. He don't care if Em's was Klaus'. He would love her just the same and he was sure that Bonnie would do the same for his son as well.

"Looks like they are new best friends," She said as they both looked on at the playing children.

"Yeah they are," he agreed with her. As he looked at her he knew that he had to have one more try. "Bon Bon can we try this one more time," he asked her with all the longing he could put into his voice.

She turned away from the playing kids to speak to him. "Damon, it's not going to work. We already tried. I'm tired of trying with you and I don't want to talk about it in front of them," she responded shaking her head and looking back to the playing children.

"Bonnie, please, just give me one day. Just 24 hours to prove that we belong together. That's all I'm asking. Please," he rushed out.

She looked out the window that was next to them in thought and then after a while she turned back to him. "Just 24 hours," she asked.

"Just 24 hours," he confirmed.

She turned back to the children and he thought that she wasn't going to respond. After a long time he heard her voice. "You have a deal and once this is over you drop it. I'm with Klaus and you have to realize that. My life and the life of my family is something you can't keep trying to take apart. You will have to learn that I am happier and well loved by Klaus," she said before she went over to the kids and started to play with them.

As he looked on he knew that he was going to have to make the only chance he have left work and make her realize that it's him that she belongs to and not Klaus. Even though her words stung he knew that he was going to get what he wanted and what he wanted was Bonnie and their readymade family.


	32. Chapter 32

Bonnie was getting Emily ready to go when there was a knock on the door. As she was putting on her shoes Damon had walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Katherine. "Hey D I'm here for Chris," she said as she stepped in.

Not too far away Chris had looked up from his toys at the sound of his mother's voice and jumped up "Mommy," the little boy cried happily as he ran over to her.

"Were you a good boy for daddy," she asked as she bent down to take him in her arms.

"Yup and I have new friends," he responded as he pointed over to Bonnie and Emily.

When she looked over at them Bonnie could see all these emotions on her before it went blank. "Bonnie I didn't know you were going to be here and with a baby," she said.

Bonnie picked Ems up and stood. "Well, Damon called for help since Chris was crying after you left. So, I came over to help, but then these two started playing and the day just flew by. I hope you don't mind," she asked.

Katherine her with a tight smile on her face and shook her head. "No I don't mind and thanks for helping with him. I am just shock to see you with a kid that's all," she said as she looked between Damon and Ems trying to see if she looked like him and if he was the father.

"It's okay. A few people were shocked as well. I better get going Klaus may be wondering where me and his daughter are at," Bonnie said as she grabbed the diaper bag and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait you're with Klaus," Katherine asked with shock clearly on her face.

"Yeah I am," Bonnie answered as she looked right into her brown eyes letting her know that she in no way wanted Damon. She could have him for all she care.

"Oh I…I didn't know."

"It's okay. We keep our relationship pretty private. Well we have to go. Say goodbye to Uncle Damon and Chris, Ems," Bonnie said after a while.

"Bye-bye," Ems said as she wiggled her little fingers as they walked out the door. As she drove away she was relieved. I couldn't wait for all the drama to just end.

Klaus was waiting for his girls to get home and when the door opened and closed. He looked up from his seat on the couch to see them coming in. He watched as Bonnie sat Ems down and she rushed over to me excited. "Daddy," she shrieked and jumped at him.

He caught her before she landed on something valuable to him and pulled her close. "Hey baby girl," he said as he kissed her soft cheek.

"Youse was in TV," she said a she pointed to the screen. He was confused and looked over to her mother for clarification.

"She saw you and the guys on Fuse. She was kissing and cooing over you. It was so sweet," she explained as she came to seat next to him. After a while of him playing with their daughter she spoke again. "We need to talk," she said.

"Okay, about what," he asked putting Ems down on the floor so that she could play with her toys.

"About Damon. He wants to give us another try, but only in 24 hours and then after that he said he would leave us alone and I agreed," she rushed in saying.

He wanted to be angry with her, but he couldn't really. He was just annoyed at this point. "B why would you do that," he asked letting his hurt show.

"Because I love you and I am tired of being between you two. I love you Niklaus and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I have to do this. It's the only way to settle things. I have something planned."

He knew that was she saying was true, but he didn't want to believe it. "I hope you're right and that it works," he stated as he looked down at his little girl as she pushed buttons on her toys.

"I know it will," as she reassured him. He couldn't help the odd feeling that something was about to go wrong.

* * *

 **Bonnie has a plan to stop his whiny ass once and for all so don't give up on her. I see your comments and you guys are not having it. I am comparing comments from 10 years ago to now and I see there is a huge difference. In the first version the main girl was a real door mat, but sweet. I did change some elements of this story to fit the new audience. Remember just because she agreed doesn't mean she ain't got things formed and ready to use. I am actually gonna add a new chapter or two that is not in the original.**


	33. Chapter 33

Today was the day before the 24 hours was to be spent with Damon and Bonnie was going home to visit her mother since Ems hasn't seen her in a few days. She was pulling into the drive way when she noticed that Care's car was parked in front of the house on the street. Confused she grabbed a sleeping Ems from the car and walked up to the house.

Not bothering to knock she walked into the house when she heard her mother's voice come from the kitchen. "Caroline if I knew that she had a baby with Klaus I would have never would have agreed to try to help you get her and Damon back together."

"I know this and I am sorry, but I really don't think that Klaus and Bonnie belong together. I think he tricked her into being with him," Care responded.

"What do you mean tricked? They seem so happy together and Ems and Klaus together is so adorable. He loves that little girl and Bonnie so much," her mom said back. She wanted to move forward, but she also wanted to hear what Care was going to say.

"I mean he took advantage of her when she was going through her depression," Care answered.

Abby let out a sigh. "That was so hard to see her go through. She told me everything a few weeks back."

"I know and that's why getting back with Damon will help her," Care stated.

"I don't think it will, Caroline. I mean look at the way he treated her in the past and how he keeps hurting her now. I should have never helped you to get her home. Damon is not right for her, but Klaus is. He loves his girls so much you can see it in his eyes," Abby defended them and Bonnie couldn't help, but to smile.

Not wanting to hear anymore she walked into the kitchen and glared at Care and her mom. "How can you do me like this," she asked outraged and looking at Care.

"Bonnie," her mom gasped. "What all did you hear," she asked her brown skin paling a little.

"Enough to know that you both betrayed me," she said. "But I'm not really pissed off at you mom. I'm pissed off at you, Care. You're supposed to be my friend."

"Be Klaus is not for you," she said and Bonnie got livid.

"What the hell? I guess Damon's right for me after he cheated on me, hit me, treated me like shit, and had a kid on the side," she yelled so loudly that it startled Ems awake and she started crying. Bonnie cuddled her close and bounced her up and down until she quieted.

"He says he's sorry," Care defended and Bonnie looked at her like she was dumb.

"So if Stefan did the same thing to you would you stay with him or would you leave," she asked her.

"This is not about me and Stefan," Care said as she stood up.

"Oh I forgot. Care has her prefect little world and if it's not to her liking she shrews everything up until she gets what she wants. Well, I have news for you, either you be my friend and drop this shit about Damon and let me be with Klaus or we are no longer friends. It's your choice," Bonnie told her as she looked her in the eyes.

It looked like she was battling if Bonnie was playing or not and Bonnie hardened her look letting her know that she wasn't playing around.

"Fine, I'll drop it," she said as she slumped back into her seat.

"Good and if you start this shit up again or if I hear you were complaining about me not being with Damon we will not be friends. You have to accept that not everything can't be your way," Bonnie said and then in a much quieter voice. "You can't always have your cake and eat it too. Why can't you realize that Klaus really loves me and I love him as well?"

"You know how I get thoughts in my head and stuff," she answered as she rubbed her head with her hand. "I just had this big thing planned for you and Damon."

Bonnie smiled a little at her. "That's really not an excuse for how you acted and treated me. Klaus is the only one I want and I'm not playing around. You been a crappy friend and that's not cool at all. You were supposed to support and stand up for me, but you cared for your relationship with Stefan more. If you're going to be my friend then start by supporting me being with the man I love."

Care couldn't say anything, but looked down at her hand. Ems started to squirm in Bonnie's arms getting impatient. "Down," she demanded and she put her on her feet and watched as she ran to her grandmother and tugged on her pant leg. "Kooky," she asked as she held out her little hand and they all laughed breaking the tension and watched as she was given a cookie.

"I am glad this problem is getting settled," Abby said and Bonnie nodded her head.

"I am too. That's why I'm planning on meeting Damon tomorrow and I want to know if you could watch Ems for me," she stated.

"What," they both Care and Abby yelled at the same time and she explained what was going down and what she planned.

"Do you think that will work," her mother asked.

"I hope it does because in truth this all needs to be handled and it needs to be handled soon," she said as she looked down at the floor in thought. For once and for all everything will be as it should be and Damon was going to get a big dose of reality.

* * *

 **3 updates in less than 24 hours?! Say what! Less than 5 chapters left like maybe 1-3. I was going to stretch these out, but I'm like I'm on a roll might as well finish this damn thing. Okay. hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

Today was the day that Bonnie would finally show to the people she know and loved who she really wanted to be with. She knew that today she was going to get some revenge for herself and leave someone brokenhearted. She didn't want to do this, but she guessed that if she wanted to live a happy life without people fighting over who she should be with she was gonna have to play dirty.

Taking a deep breath she slipped from under the covers at four in the morning and got ready. Damon wanted to get up early to watch the sun rise on the beach. She smiled at the bittersweet memory that it brought up. It was the first time that she had had sex and truth be told one of her nicest memories of her and Damon, but that was all. Just a nice memory of her first time.

 _They were holding hands as they ran and splashed in the icy cold water of the lake late at night. They had just left a party and they didn't want the night to end so Damon had decided to take Bonnie to the beach. At seeing her huge smile he knew that he made the right choice and smiled back. He thought that she was so beautiful under the moon and stars. Stopping in his tracks he just stared at her._

Noticing that he had stopped she did as well. "What," she laughed a little.

"You're name doesn't do you justice enough," he told her.

Bonnie felt her face heat up and shook her head. "I'm not that pretty D," she told him as she looked away from his eyes.

Cupping her face with his big hands he turned her back to look at him. "Oh, but you are," he told her before he lowered his lips down to hers and kissed her gently. As they kissed it became more passionate and he lowered them both down onto the sand.

She was jarred from her thoughts as she watched Klaus came into the bathroom through the mirror. She saw how his face looked and she felt her heart break. Turning around she engulfed him in an embrace as if she never would let him go and she didn't. She was doing this for him and their little girl and when all was said and done Damon was going to regret fucking with her family. No matter how nice the memories were they could never compare to the ones she had with Klaus.

Klaus felt her arms wrap around his neck and she gripped him tightly and he did that same thing around her waist. He didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to lose her, and he had this overwhelming sense that he was. He couldn't help having that feeling when it came to her. He knew she would never leave him again, but still old feelings were hard to shake at times.

They pulled back from each other and he saw that her eyes where wet as well as his. She leaned up on her tiptoes and let her lips latch onto his. They kissed as if this was the last time that they ever would and it reminded him of the very last kiss they shared all those years ago before she left.

"Meet me out by the beach in the back at 6 am. I'll be there waiting for you Klaus. I promise," she said and kissed him again. "I have to go."

He walked her down the stairs and out the front door. He watched as she walked down the walk and then she turned back to him and smiled before climbing in her car. The smile stopped his heart and he smiled back as they mouthed "I love you's" to each other.

 _24 hours later. 6 am_

Bonnie never came at 6 am and Klaus felt his heart break into a million pieces. She had promised to be there, but she never came. It was around 6:30 and all he can do was sit and watch the sun rise as it started a new day, but he knew he couldn't start new like the sun. He knew that he couldn't start a new day or a new life without her or their daughter. He couldn't hold it in any more so he let the tears fall and wept.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in over 2 months, but life happened. Anyway, just another chapter or two should be out today. Also, I found another one of my really old and dramatic stories. Would anyone like me to rewrite as a TVD story? Leave your answers in the comments.**


	35. Chapter 35

Bonnie was late. She was extremely late. She pulled into their driveway and climbed out of the car. She went to the back seat on the passenger side to get a sleeping Emily from her car seat. She was exhausted and tried and pissed off as hell. She wanted this morning to be perfect, but everything didn't go the way it was planned.

She was supposed to be home before 6 to meet Klaus, but on her way to pick up Emily she ran out of gas. Somehow the gauge on her fuel tank stopped working and she thought that she had gas still. She went to call her mom and dad since they were closer, but as she was calling her phone died. She was out of luck this morning she was a few miles from her parents house so she started to run. She had to make it to him no matter what.

When she got to her parents' house it was five minutes till 6:30 and she knew that she was way past the time for her to meet Klaus. Rushing in she tried to call home, but he wasn't picking up and she became worried as she rushed upstairs to get Emily. Not even bothering to dress her Bonnie just left her in her pj's and made her way home after her mom let her use her car.

Going into the house carrying Emily she started to call his name, but when he didn't answer she panicked more. She checked every room until she decided to check outside. She went out and as she walked she clutched Emily closer to her body as she stirred and her heart ached at the sight that she saw before her. Alter walking the 5 minute walk to the beach lake in the back of their house she found him.

Bonnie saw Klaus sitting in the sand with his shoulders hunched and saw them shaking. His head was bent and she felt tears come to her own eyes as she realized what he was thinking.

Walking the last steps to him she quietly sat down next to him. Reaching out she ran the back of her hand down his wet cheek. She felt him jump and then watched as he blinked a couple of times before he turned his head towards her.

"Bonnie," he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Klaus," she whispered as her own tears spilled from her eyes looking at him. He thought that she had chosen Damon and that made her hate him a little bit more for making her hurt the man she loved most.

Bonnie watched as his mouth opened a few times before he just shook his head and smiled a little. "I'm sorry Nik," she said as she looked right into his eyes. "I didn't mean to be late, but so much…" before she could even finish her sentence his lips were on hers and he kissed her like a thirsty man who was finally able to get water after days in the desert.

Emily stirred again in her arms and she gave a soft cry a being woken up. Breaking away from her Klaus grabbed her from her mother's arms and kissed her forehead before he settled her over his shoulder.

"I'm so happy to have you and Ems back with me," he said as he rubbed their daughter's back soothing her.

"Me too. I just so happy to be with the man I love and with our baby. I can't wait to start my life with you," she told him as she beamed at him.

He smiled back and shifted Ems so that she was lying in his lap while he reached out his arm and pulled her closer to his side and together they looked out as the sun finished rising over the lake. She knew that she made the right choice and she was happy, fully happy for the first time in a long time.

Bonnie knew that Klaus would never treat her the way that Damon treated her because he truly loved her and her alone like she loved him and that's what made her chose him. She knew that he would never betray her and she would never betray him. He was her heart, her soul, and she was glad to be called his, and he hers.

As the sunset finished rising she let out a little sign. "Oh and Klaus," she said as an after thought.

"Yes, love," he answered.

"I'm pregnant," she told him.

She could hear him inhale deeply and when they turned to look into each other's eyes again they saw the love reflected for each other there and she knew deep down that they were going to be together for all time no matter what anyone else said because they had a love that few ever got. He loved her and the family that they would have together.

As his lips touched hers again she was finally free.

* * *

So, here is the final chapter unless of course you want to find out what she did to Damon. That piece is not very long, but I decided since I was done with him I didn't want him to take more shine from the power couple that is Klonnie my ship that never sailed, but in my dreams. Also, if you want to read another of my dramatic stories let me know in the reviews.


End file.
